El Segador
by Memo Leon
Summary: Tres hermanos, totalmente diferentes a los demas, luchan solo por una cosa que han querido por siempre: PAZ
1. Chapter 1

Vaya, ahora si me pase con la cantidad de palabras XD... me imagino que algunos se preguntaran que que paso con el otro fanfic, solo tengo que decir que no me convencio del todo, asi que me interesare mas por este. algunos diran: "no jodas wey, ni siquiera llegaste al capitulo 4". si se lo preguntan (que pienso que no) pues solo tengo que decir (de nuevo) que no me convencio. estuve leyendo unas cosas por internet y encontre algunos consejos para mejorar en la escritura, por lo que este fanfic es diferente al otro en todo sentido.

sin mas que decir, les dejo este nuevo proyecto

* * *

**-NUESTRO NOMBRE NO IMPORTA, SE NOS CONOCE POR NUESTROS ACTOS-**

En un lugar muy lejano, mas allá de donde cualquiera se pueda imaginar, se encuentran las magníficas tierras de Equestria. Este lugar es habitado por equinos antropomórficos, ponis, pegasos y unicornios para ser precisos. Este fantástico reino es gobernado por la princesa Celestia, encargada de levantar el sol por las mañanas, y por su hermana, la princesa Luna, encargada de levantar la luna al llegar el crepúsculo. Ellas se distinguen de todos los habitantes de Equestria por sus singulares apariencias: ellas son alicornios, tienen el cuerno característico de los unicornios y alas como los pegasos. Pero por ahora no interesa saber quiénes son las princesas ni nada en específico aun.

Era una fría tarde de invierno en el pequeño y extremadamente colorido poblado de Poniville, ahora cubierta por nieve, por lo que había pocos ponis en las calles, solo unos pocos que hacían compras y otros que a pesar del frio trabajan en pequeños puestos. La paz fue interrumpida cuando unos minotauros destrozaron unos puestos de manualidades. Los habitantes asustados solo se escondían a la vez que otros corrían a buscar refugio donde fuera posible. Hubiesen herido a algún inocente de no ser por la llegada de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Dieron lugar a una pequeña batalla en la que al final los minotauros, humillados, huyeron de lugar entre amenazas de venganza.

...

Por el estado del clima, eran pocos los trenes que llegaban a Poniville, y los pocos que llegaban traían pocos pasajeros. En uno de esos llegaron tres ponis con capa que impedía que les vieran los rostros, dieron una rápida vista a la estación y tomaron camino al centro.

...

El Sugar Cube Corner tenía en esos momentos solo a las mane 6 dentro, así que aprovechando la aparente privacidad se dispusieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido momentos antes.

Transcurrió cosa de media hora cuando por la puerta principal entraron los tres ponis con capucha, fueron hacia una mesa en un rincón a esperar a que alguien fuera para tomarles la orden. Se quitaron las capuchas para mayor comodidad. Todos eran aparentemente unicornios, un alto semental y dos yeguas gemelas.

El semental era color gris oscuro, larga crin negra, el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo amarillo. Las yeguas eran color rojo intenso, larga crin negra, una tenía los ojos rojos y la otra amarillos. Pinkie estaba a punto de salir disparada hacia los forasteros, pero fue detenida por la magia de Twilight.

Twilight: *susurrando a sus amigas* Oigan chicas, ¿a alguien más se le hace raro el hecho de ver a alguien como ellos? Digo, él tiene los ojos de diferentes colores y ellas a pesar de que son gemelas tienen los ojos diferentes. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me dan mala espina.

Afuera se escucharon trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de la princesa Celestia. Sin perder más el tiempo las mane 6 salieron para reunirse con la mentora de Twilight, dejando a los tres ponis misteriosos solos mientras comían.

En la plaza central de Poniville ya había una gran multitud rodeando a la princesa, asi que tuvieron que abrirse paso entre todos los que ahí estaban.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia! ¿Que la trae por acá?

Princesa Celestia: Hola Twilight, he venido solo de paso. Pero supongo que podre quedarme un poco más de tiempo para hablar contigo y tus amigas.

Fue en ese momento cuando los minotauros de hace apenas un par de horas, pero no venían solos, traían consigo a unos 20 minotauros más, todos ellos de gran tamaño, armados con y furiosos por la derrota de sus camaradas. El líder, quien era el más grande de todos ellos, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y hablo.

Líder Minotauro: Atención! Exijo que los causantes de la derrota den un paso al frente!

Princesa Celestia: A qué se debe todo esto!? Ustedes irrumpieron en estas tierras, agredieron a mis súbditos, y todavía tienen el valor de venir a dar la cara? Me temo que tendrán que ser castigados.

Líder Minotauro: A si? Y quien nos va a castigar? Tú, tus disque soldaditos de juguete o un montón de debiluchos?

Princesa Celestia: No exactamente. Twilight, te pido que pase lo que pase, ni tu ni tus amigas deberán intervenir. Entendido?

Twilight: Si princesa. Pero porque lo dice?

Princesa Celestia: Ya verán.

Líder Minotauro: Ya estuvo bueno de parloteo. Al ataque!

El líder de los minotauros lanzo un hacha de doble filo esperando atinarle a alguien. Todos se movieron del camino del hacha menos Fluttershy, quien se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Cerro los ojos esperando el momento en que el arma atravesara su carne, pero tal momento nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos vio como en frente de ella estaba el extraño semental que vieron hace rato mientras sostenía el hacha por el filo mientras en su cara se veía una fría mirada. Los minotauros detuvieron su carga al ver a un aparente oponente.

Princesa Celestia: Hasta que apareces, Alvar. Y a qué se debe tu aparente retraso?

Alvar: *volteando hacia la princesa* Necesitaba hacer una gran entrada.

Princesa Celestia: Chistosito. Cambiando de tema, tienen permiso para atacar.

El asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, volteo a ver a los minotauros, y se quitó la capa. En su espalda tenia alas grandes, un tanto más grandes que las alas de la princesa Celestia. Tenía un pantalón que parecía de mezclilla negra, una camisa de manga larga ajustada al cuerpo, marcando su musculatura, y en los hombros tenía la imagen de la cutie mark de las dos princesas en un solo dibujo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se puso en su rostro, corrió hacia los minotauros inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo las manos hacia atrás y desplegando un poco las alas. Los adversarios comenzaron una lluvia de flechas que el esquivo zigzagueando, corriendo algunos tramos por las paredes y los techos hasta llegar a ellos. Dio un salto para dar un rodillazo justo en la cara del más próximo. Otro se le acercó por detrás, listo para aplastarlo con un gran martillo de guerra pero salto hacia un lado y aprovechando que el minotauro aun no levantaba el martillo corrió sobre el para darle una patada en la mandíbula y dar un giro hacia atrás para caer justo en frente de otro inconsciente enemigo. Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó en contra de los demás con la misma agilidad, solo que ahora se concentró en atacar las articulaciones para así rompérselas. En un descuido no se dio cuenta de un minotauro que brinco para darle un corte con una espada, pero fue desviado por el golpe de u a de las yeguas gemelas. Detrás de ella llego su hermana cayendo en la cabeza de otro que cargaba en contra de ellos. Ambas tenían la misma ropa que el semental y la blusa ajustada marcaba sus grandes pechos. Los tres se miraron a los ojos y continuaron la batalla cada quien por su lado.

El líder de los minotauros miraba lo que le pasaba a sus subordinados, ¿como es que solo tres ponis los estaban humillando? No alcanzo a formularse una respuesta ya que lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un puño gris que dio de lleno en medio de sus ojos. Antes de levantarse recibió una patada en el estómago que lo lanzo contra un puesto de frutas. Se levantó a duras penas, tenía la visión borrosa y lo único que escuchaba era un molesto zumbido. El semental gris lo tomo por los cuernos, dio un par de giros para tomar impulso y lo lanzo cerca de donde estaba la princesa junto a sus súbditos. Al abrir los ojos ya tenía al semental cerca de su rostro y apoyando una daga en su cuello. Se acercó lentamente a su oreja y le susurro.

Alvar: Dime una cosa, ¿le temes a la muerte?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, así que negó con la cabeza. En el rostro del semental se formó una sonrisa un poco más grande, mostrando unos inusuales colmillos de depredador, por lo que abrió los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa y miedo. De nuevo se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.

Alvar: Que bueno, porque es el destino que te aguarda.

Levanto la mano en la que tenía la daga con lentitud, lo miro a los ojos, y bajo la mano rápidamente en dirección a su pecho. Seguro de su muerte, cerró los ojos, solo para sentir un dolor en la frente y perder el conocimiento.

Alvar le había golpeado la frente con el mango de la daga. Se levantó dejando a un inconsciente minotauro en el suelo y camino hacia la princesa Celestia recogiendo la capa en el camino. A los lados de la princesa ya estaban las dos yeguas y las mane 6, estas últimas lo miraban con miedo, volteo la vista y vio a casi todos los minotauros inconscientes, y los pocos que aun mantenían la consciencia gritaban por el dolor en sus articulaciones, principalmente en las rodillas.

Princesa Celestia: Oye Alvar, ¿no crees que exageraste con ellos?

Alvar: Nah, de hecho me contuve, de no haberlo hecho no habría nuevos inquilinos para los calabozos. Pero no hablemos más de eso, no creo que hayas venido solo para eso.

Princesa Celestia: En realidad vine para traerte algo a ti y a tus hermanas.

La princesa camino hacia su carruaje, se inclinó un poco y sacó una bolsa grande, camino de regreso se le notaba un ligero rubor, cosa que solo Twilight noto y que se le hizo extraño, al menos en ella.

Princesa Celestia: Toma, es un poco más de ropa para ti y tus hermanas.

Alvar: Vaya, no te hubieras molestado, pero lo acepto, muchas gracias.

Princesa Celestia: No fue ninguna molestia, por cierto, quiero que conozcas a la poni con la que ustedes se quedaran.

Al escuchar esto Twilight sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, miro incrédula a su mentora como se acercaba con los tres ponis que habían vencido sin armas ni ayuda a todos aquellos minotauros, el hecho de haber escuchado que aquel semental se había contenido no le ayudo en nada, pues no sabía de qué mas era capaz. Despejo su mente de dudas y cambio su expresión facial por una más tranquila. Por la cabeza de sus amigas también rondaba esa duda, y la más afectada fue Fluttershy mientras que la menos afectada fue Pinkie, quien lo vio como algo divertido.

Princesa Celestia: Hola chicas, quiero que conozcan a Alvar y a sus hermanas Illyasviel e Irisviel. Como de seguro tienen preguntas, con gusto las contestaremos en la biblioteca. ¿Que les parece?

Twilight: Esta bien.

Y así el grupo formado por la princesa, los tres hermanos y las mane 6 tomaron camino rumbo a la biblioteca del pueblo. No tardaron mucho en llegar, una vez dentro la primera en lanzar una pregunta fue Twilight motivada por su natural curiosidad.

Twilight: Yo quisiera saber por qué ellos tienen un bordado de su cutie mark y de la princesa Luna.

Princesa Celestia: Claro. ¿Alvar?

Alvar: Es porque somos parte de la guardia Solar-Lunar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Guardia Solar-Lunar? Nunca oí hablar de ella.

Alvar: Eso es porque apenas tiene un año.

Twilight: ¿Y por qué hicieron una nueva guardia?

Alvar: Mas que guardia, es un escuadrón, pensado para las misiones en las cuales ambas guardias han fracasado y utilizando pocos elementos. De hecho solo nosotros tres estamos en dicha guardia.

Twilight: ¿Y por qué solo son ustedes?

Alvar: Porque para entrar deben al menos darnos un golpe en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Y en lo que va del año todos han fracasado, incluso los capitanes de ambas guardias.

Rarity: Disculpen, pero no pude evitar notar las ropas que traen puestas, están pasadas de moda.

Alvar: Escogimos este diseño porque nos permite movernos sin mucha dificultad, es ligera y resistente.

Rarity: Sabes, deberían pasar por mi boutique par que les haga un nuevo diseño.

Alvar: lo tendré en mente... ah, se me olvidaba presentar a mis hermanas. La de ojos rojos es Illyasviel y la de ojos amarillos es Irisviel.

Princesa Celestia: Disculpen que me retire tan pronto, pero tengo asuntos pendientes en Canterlot, adiós a todos. Adiós Alvar.

Alvar: Adiós princesa, salude a la princesa Luna de mi parte.

Princesa Celestia: Claro.

La princesa Celestia se retiró directo al castillo, estaba a punto de anochecer así que la princesa Luna ya estaba despierta esperándola en su habitación. Se la veía un poco dormida, así que no reacciono a la primera cuando su hermana le hablo. La llevo casi arrastrando hasta el baño y le echo un poco de agua fría en la cara para despertarla, ya despierta la llevo hasta el balcón para bajar el sol y subir la luna. Después de esto hablaron por espacio de media hora, hasta que la princesa Luna saco un tema un tanto vergonzoso para su hermana.

Princesa Luna: Entonces... ¿que has decidido con respecto a Alvar?

Princesa Celestia: ¿Ah? Pues no lo sé.

Princesa Luna: Deberías darte prisa, recuerda que solo es un semental, quien sabe cuándo otro aparezca, así que lo hare con el la próxima vez que venga.

La princesa Celestia se sonrojo al pensar sobre eso. Debido a que ellas eran hijas de alicornios solo podían ser embarazadas por otro alicornio, por lo que Alvar era la clave para otra generación más. Eso lo sabía muy bien, también su hermana y su sobrina Cadence. Al menos Cadence estaba descartada ya que ella estaba casada, por lo que solo ella, su hermana y las hermanas de Alvar estaban disponibles, aunque estas dos últimas no eran muy probables. El incesto no era un tema nuevo para la princesa Celestia, ya que lo había visto tiempo atrás, pero esta era una historia diferente. Conocía bien a Alvar, sabía que amaba a sus hermanas con locura, pero lo que no sabía era el límite de ese amor. Si es que lo tenía. Otra cosa que no sabía era a respecto de sus sentimientos hacia el, aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea de pasar la noche con el. Reunió valor para hacerle a su hermana la pregunta que ya habia estado repasando en su mente. Un rubor se marcó en su rostro

Princesa Celestia: Hermana... tu... tu estas enamorada de Alvar?

La princesa Luna se sonrojo ante la pregunta, trago saliva y se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Ya teniendo una respuesta, se la dijo a su hermana.

Princesa Luna: La verdad no estoy segura. Lo que siento por el ya lo había sentido antes, pero sigo sin saber si en verdad es amor lo que siento. ¿A caso tu si estas enamorada?

Princesa Celestia: La verdad estoy igual que tu. Aunque siendo sincera... no me molestaría compartirlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Princesa Luna: Sip, aunque yo seré la primera en tenerlo.

La princesa Celestia se le quedo mirando a su hermana, segundos después soltó una pequeña risita, se despidieron y la conversación quedo ahí, con la promesa por parte de su hermana de decirle acerca del tema a su sobrina, ya que si había alguien que pudiera ayudarles, ese alguien era la princesa del amor.

La mañana llego sin ningún problema, asi que Twilight se levanto para dar inicio con sus actividades, sean cuales sean. Estaba a punto de llamar a su asistente número uno pero recordó que aun no regresaba de ese viaje tan importante. Al salir de su habitación escucho unos pequeños gritos desde afuera así que se asomo por la ventana, afuera estaban los tres hermanos entrenando, Alvar sin camisa y sus hermanas con sostenes deportivos blancos, los tres tan sudados que el pelaje reflejaba levemente los rayos del sol. El verlo asi hizo que un circuito en su cabeza se activara, sentía un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Agito la cabeza para sacarse las ideas locas que empezaban a rondarle por la mente, no lo conocía bien y sin embargo ya estaba pensando cosas sucias. Fue de vuelta a su habitación y se cambio su pijama por algo para estar por la casa. Después de un rato los hermanos entraron de vuelta, los tres estaban muy sudados y el olor era fuerte, asi que los tres se fueron a su habitación para poder tomar un baño, cada uno por separado, obviamente.

Cuando Alvar bajo se encontró con sus hermanas desayunando, asi que se le hizo raro el que Twilight no estuviera, así que pregunto por ella, siendo su hermana Irisviel quien le respondió.

Irisviel: Dijo que iria a esperar a alguien a la estación de trenes. Dejo un mapa del pueblo por si queríamos salir.

Alvar: Ni modo, que se le va a hacer.

Se sentó ante la mesa para tomar un desayuno sencillo, después de esto se sentó a leer algún libro que le intereso.

Illyasviel junto a Irisviel salieron a conocer el pueblo usando sus capas, ya que no lo pudieron hacer la tarde pasada por el pequeño incidente con los minotauros. Los habitantes se les quedaban viendo de una extraña manera, entre miedo y curiosidad. Un pegaso verde y de crin café se les acerco con un intento de mirada provocativa, cosa que las irritaba.

Pegaso: Pero miren que me eh encontrado, un par de bellas damas, ¿que les parece si las invito a tomar algo? Ya saben, nosotros solos.

Irisviel: Lo sentimos, pero no tenemos interés en pasar tiempo contigo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Pegaso: ¿Como qué?

Illyasviel: Cosas que no son de tu interés.

Pegaso: ¿Que no son de mi interés? Como no podrían serme de interés lo que hagan, después de todo, las quiero para mi.

Illyasviel: ¿Disculpa? Creo que no te entendí bien.

Pegaso: Lo que escucharon, cuando veo algo que me gusta lo obtengo.

Irisviel: ¿Y que te hace pensar que iremos contigo?

Pegaso: Fácil, ustedes solo son dos yeguas, en cambio conmigo vienen varios de mis empleados.

A su alrededor se juntaron varios ponis, en especial pegasos, en el rostro del pegaso verde se formó una sonrisa al creer que ya las tenia. Ordeno a todos ellos que las ataran pero al lanzarse en su contra fueron recibidos por golpes hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Lentamente voltearon hacia el legado verde, el cual veía incrédulo el estado de sus subordinados. Ambas s lanzaron n su contra con el puño por delante, dejándolo así inconsciente. Ni siquiera se preocuparon en levantar al inconsciente pegaso pues retomaron su paseo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Habían recorrido ya casi todo el pueblo, lo hubieran recorrido por completo, de no habr sido por Pinkie Pie quien las convenció de ir a comerse un pastelillo de bienvenida. Su último destino del pueblo fue Sweet Apple Acress, que extrañamente estaba vacío, pero quedaron maravilladas al ver la colosal cantidad de manzanos.

Ya casi era medio dia por lo que decidieron regresar. Al llegar encontraron a su hermano aun leyendo, bajo el libro para saludarlas y regreso a la lectura. Bajando por las escaleras venia Spike, el asistente numero de Twilight. Este camino hacia las hermanas pensando que solo eran clientes comunes.

Spike: Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?

Alvar se adelantó a sus hermanas explicándole a Spike que ellas también vivirían allí, ambas asintieron con un breve "si", asi que no dijo mas. Las dos se quitaron las capas tomando por sorpresa al joven dragón, quien vio sorprendido sus formas.

Alvar: Cierra la boca, son mis hermanas las que desnudas con la mirada.

Apenado se retiro del lugar y las hermanas fueron a dejar las capas a la habitación. Al bajar se toparon con que Twilight estaba platicando con su hermano. La observaron y se dieron cuenta que constantemente bajaba la mirada a su entrepierna por lo que interrumpieron la conversación con el pretexto que tenían hambre. Twilight estuvo de acuerdo con ellas y le pidió a Spike que cocinara algo.

Alvar se dio cuenta esa tarde que Twilight no lo miraba precisamente a los ojos, pero no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le molesto, todo lo contrario. ¿Quería hacer algo de eso con Twilight? No. Estaba seguro. Así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Por ahora a las únicas chicas que el quería en su vida eran sus hermanas, aunque no podía negar que las princesas le resultaban realmente atractivas. La princesa Celestia era amable, siempre serena, a todos les hablaba con una calidez que hacía que todos la quisieran, algunos de manera diferente, pero ¿quien no? A sus más de seis mil años aún estaba soltera y tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Era alta, no tanto como el pero alta al final de cuentas, esbelta, con unos senos grandes que veían suaves, más o menos como los de sus hermanas, ¿porque la comparaba con sus hermanas? No lo supo decir, así que no lo pensó más. Sin embargo la imagen de la princesa Luna llego de golpe a su cabeza. Tenía un encanto totalmente diferente a su hermana, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa. Era un poco más baja que su hermana, sus pechos medianos se veían firmes. Su actitud cuando no estaba en asuntos formales, era la actitud de una adolescente. A pesar de eso su labor de guardiana de la noche la mantenía muy solitaria, por lo que decidió tomar el turno nocturno para tomarse un par de hora con ella y hacerle compañía. Ciertamente se habían hecho muy cercanos, asi que el confiaba en ella, y ella en el. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, no debía ni quería pensar asi de ellas. Ellas los ayudaron cuando llegaron a Equestria, les enseñaron a volar y a usar magia, les dieron trabajo, por lo que les dieron su absoluta lealtad. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso al ver que sus hermanas entraban a la habitación con un sostén deportivo como el de la mañana y en bragas. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo el mantener la cabeza fría al dormir junto a sus hermanas pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. Él estaba solo con un pantalón y tenía el torso desnudo. Ambas se acostaron a sus lados y recargaron sus cabezas en su pecho como de costumbre y se quedaron dormidas en cuestión de minutos.

No podía dormir, tenía muy agitada la cabeza por todo en lo que había pensado. Era la primera vez en el que usaba a sus hermanas como punto de comparación. Era cierto que ya no eran las niñas asustadizas que eran hace un año, pero él veía algo más, no se lo podía explicar, pero sabía que era algo que alguien no vería en sus hermanas. Resignado a no dormir en un buen rato, decidió mantener su mente ocupada. La misma pregunta rondaba por su mente una y otra vez, "¿que es lo que veo en ellas?". Como un balde de agua fría la respuesta llego. Ya no las veía de una manera inocente. Ya no las veía como sus hermanas. Las veía como hembras. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en parte se sentía feliz por haber obtenido la respuesta deseada, otra parte muy dentro de él le decía que lo que pensaba no era correcto, que no era normal. "¡Al carajo!" pensó para sus adentros. Él las amaba, no de una forma normal, pero era amor a fin de cuentas. Pero su sentido común salto solo para decirle que no había manera de saber que ese sentimiento también lo tenían sus hermanas, por lo que decidió que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. El destino siempre tiene su curso, pero de nosotros depende cambiarlo, para bien o para mal. Con eso en mente decidió que sería mejor descansar, así que abrazo a sus hermanas y cerró los ojos. Esta vez durmió en paz.

* * *

aun no se si crear una relacion con ambas princesas, el harem es uno de mis generos favoritos, por lo que lo estoy considerando bien.

unas personas me prestaron sus OC'S, por lo que vere la manera de agregarlos a partir del capitulo que viene.


	2. Revelaciones

**ASDASDASDASD segundo capitulo XD. en este capitulo salio el OC de una chica (An Ny) asi que sin mas...**

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y la nieve caía amontonándose por todas partes. Alvar iba saliendo de la nevería del centro con un helado (válgame la redundancia XD). Sin previo aviso una chica paso en frente de el, ocasionando que le cayera encima todo el helado. Era una pegaso blanca y su cola y melena eran color rosa y rojo, no media más de 160 cm de altura y tenía apariencia de una jovencita que apenas entraba en la pubertad y en su espalda cargaba una guitarra acústica. Cuando vio que tenía la cabeza bañada en helado comenzó a apretar los puños mientras bajaba por un momento la mirada, al levantar la mirada vio a Alvar directo a los ojos, este, instintivamente retrocedía mientras intentaba dialogar con la energúmena pegaso, quien de la nada saco una guitarra eléctrica con la cual cargo en contra de Alvar. Al tratarse de una civil intento llegar a una solución pacifica, pero cegada por la ira lo perseguía por todo el pueblo destruyendo todo a su paso.

**...VEINTE MINUTOS DE PERSECUCION DESPUES...**

Una gran cantidad de comercios habían sido destruidos por la ira de la pegaso vengativa. Una estela de sangre dejo a su paso la pegaso psicópata, y frente a la presidencia estaba la susodicha pegaso sosteniendo la guitarra eléctrica manchada de sangre en una mano, mientras que se limpiaba la sangre de la otra con la lengua. A sus pies tenia a una montaña de cadáveres, en su mayoría soldados, pero también había de inocentes que trataron inútilmente de calmarla. Más arriba estaban los cadáveres de las mane 6, todas sin sus extremidades. Y justo debajo de sus pies estaba los cadáveres de las princesas, el de Illyasviel, Irisviel y Alvar, aunque a este último le fueron arrancados sin piedad los ojos y la lengua. Su torso estaba abierto totalmente y tenía sus viseras por fuera. La sádica pegaso contemplo su macabra obra de arte. Dejo escapar una pequeña risita, la cual fue creciendo hasta ser la típica risa psicópata del villano de película barata. Satisfecha, levanto el vuelo directo al horizonte a buscar su próxima comida... BAZINGA! Han caído en uno de mis lindos chascarrillos XD.

**... RETOMANDO LA LINEA DE SUCESOS NORMAL...**

Alvar y la pegaso energúmena estaban comiendo un helado en el parque, cortesía de él, obviamente. Después de disculparse, platicaron por un buen rato, tiempo en el que ambos se tomaron algo de confianza. Su nombre era Sound Floating, quien resulto ser más agradable cuando no tenía una guitarra eléctrica cerca. El intento ganarse su confianza, porque según las princesas, la amistad era algo maravilloso cuando se tienen muchos amigos, y ahí estaba el, intentando socializar aun cuando no lo hizo antes en su vida. Pero de algo estaba seguro, la compañía de esa loca chica le resultaba agradable y se preguntó si así seria con otras personas, lo intentaría, pero por ahora solo quería conversar con esta pegaso que le había resultado tan interesante.

Miro su reloj: 13:27. Se suponía que debería estar en casa a las 13:30 para la comida, así que se despidió de Sound Floating con un beso en la mejilla y por la prisa no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Muchos le hubiesen dicho que sería más fácil volar o teletransportarse, y de hecho ya se lo habían dicho varias veces, pero siempre contestaba "no me gusta mucho volar ni usar magia a menos que sea absolutamente necesario" y ya no lo molestaban mas al respecto. Si tenía suerte llegaría en cinco minutos, cuatro si tenia suerte. Por lo regular el no llegaba tarde a nada, y menos si se trata de sus hermanas, ya que pueden ser un poco exageradas (igual que el, pero no lo admitía) y se molestaban con el, así que opto por volar, total, no quería morir a manos de sus hermanas.

Sound Floating aún estaba en un ligero shock por la ligera muestra de afecto por parte de Alvar. Su mente intentaba darle sentido, y al no encontrarlo decidió dejarlo así. Según ella, no era tan atractiva como otras chicas de su edad por lo que la idea de tener pareja fue descartada desde ya hace tiempo atrás, miro su reflejo en la mesa en la que estaba sentada y noto un ligero rubor. Se saco toda loca idea de la cabeza, a pesar de no tener intención de conseguir un novio, si tenia una idea de como seria su poni especial, y los unicornios no eran precisamente su tipo. El chico que acababa de conocer le parecía agradable, mas no le atraía de manera romántica.

Se levanto, tomó sus cosas y se retiro camino a su casa. Levanto el vuelo llevando un avance tranquilo para observar bien el paisaje invernal. Todo fue tranquilidad hasta llegar a casa, entro sin usar la llave, ya que no la ponía porque le daba flojera tener que meterla cada que salia. Un gato gris llego a darle la bienvenida desde la ventana frontal, este trepo por las ropas de su dueña hasta llegas a sus brazos. Ella lo acariciaba mientras le hablaba.

Sound Floating: Hola amiguito, ¿me extrañaste?

El gato ronroneo en respuesta a la pregunta. A pesar de mi habla el mismo idioma, ambos se entendían lo suficiente como para comunicarse, y así les gustaba. Camino hasta la cocina donde tomo una lata de comida para gato y la sirvió en un tazón. Tomo un plato hondo, sacó una caja de cereal de un cajón y la leche de la nevera para comer. ¿Por qué comía cereal al medio día? Simplemente porque le gustaba. Después de comer subió a su habitación para hacer sus deberes.

La biblioteca estaba hecha un desastre: los libros tirados por todas partes, los muebles tirados y una ventana rota, todo cortesía de las hermanas gemelas. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, Alvar iba entrando desde la cocina con una venda manchada de sangre en la cabeza, de hecho, el desastre de la biblioteca era solo el daño colateral. Sin nada mas que hacer, se puso a ayudar a Spike a ordenar todo, era lo memos que podía hacer.

Pero había algo que no podía negar, era el hecho que le gustaba ver molestas a sus hermanas, ellas eran de la clase de yegua con la que seguro uno tendría una vida agitada. Recordó lo que había pensado antes de dormir y se avergonzó de que esa loca idea haya pasado por su pervertida cabeza. Suspiro resignado y decidió dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, "ya habrá más tiempo para pensar eso" se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro y continuo con la limpieza.

Después de un par de horas ya habían acomodado casi todos los libros, acomodado los muebles y cambiado la ventana rota, asi que los dos se tomaron un descanso mientras bebían unas sodas y charlaban de temas variados, hasta que Spike pregunto acerca de sus gustos por las yeguas. Tan distraídos estaban que no notaron cuando las mane 6 acompañadas de Illyasviel e Irisviel entraron.

Alvar: Veamos... esto no es fácil de explicar... me gusta que sean maduras, pero también me gusta que sean infantiles, que no sean tan bajas... que sean inteligentes, ¿ratoncitas de biblioteca? Tal vez. ¿Y qué me dices tu? ¿Alguna chica por ahí?

Spike: De hecho si, es la más bella unicornio que pueda existir, me encanta su elegancia, el olor que despide su crin cuando está cerca de ni. Y ni hablar de su sensual figura, como si hubiese sido creada por las manos de los mismísimos ángeles.

Todas se aclararon la garganta para que los dos se enteraran de su presencia. Al darse cuenta que los habian escuchado hablar de sus gustos por las chicas, se ruborizaron tanto como podían, se levantaron de golpe, comenzaron a balbucear cosas sin sentido y salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que podían para abandonar la incomodidad.

Rarity propuso hacer lo mismo que los chicos hace rato, asi que Twilight fue por unos cojines para sentarse en el suelo. Se sentaron en círculo y la primera en tomar la palabra fue Rarity, seguida de sus amigas, menos Pinkie y Rainbow, una porque pensaba que la amistad estaba antes que tener un novio y la otra porque hace tiempo se habia declarado oficialmente lesbiana, en su caso nadie la juzgo, y como hacerlo, si la población de sementales era escasa y la mayoría de las yeguas solteras estaban tan frustradas sexualmente que si no alcanzaban a un novio simplemente se hacían lesbianas. Dura realidad en Equestria.

El turno le llego a las hermanas, se miraron a los ojos como buscando las palabras necesarias en la otra. Las dos se levantaron, Irisviel fue a ver al piso de arriba en busca de alguien que estuviera escuchando, lo mismo hizo Illyasviel en la cocina y por afuera, al percatarse que no habia nadie indeseado escuchando, regresaron a sus lugares. Tenían un nudo en la garganta, el cual se lo quitaron como pudieron. Se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza. Quien hablo primero fue Illyasviel, su tono de voz era tan bajo como el de Fluttershy y su cara estaba mas roja que de costumbre.

Illyasviel: La verdad... estamos enamoradas de nuestro hermano.

Las mane 6 tenían una cara de incredulidad, el silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos más, los mas embarazosos para las hermanas, de seguro. Todas estallaron en risas al creer que se trataba de una broma, una muy extraña por cierto, pero se callaron al ver las caras serias de las hermanas. El silencio incomodo volvió cuando se dieron cuenta que hablaban en serio.

Irisviel: ¿Y? ¿A caso pretenden quedarse calladas el resto de la tarde, o van a decir algo?

Twilight: ¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo?

Irisviel: ¿A caso nos ven cara de estar bromeando?

Twilight: La verdad no se qué decir.

La charla habia acabado con esto, ambas se levantaron y se fueron, no se supo mas de ellas el resto de la tarde.

Con la noche llegaron Spike y Alvar. En sus ropas y alientos habia olor a alcohol. No estaban del todo borrachos pero si lo suficiente como para caminar apoyándose del otro. Al entrar a la biblioteca vieron los rostros de preocupación de las mane 6 y notaron la ausencia de las hermanas de Alvar, lo cual no le dio buena espina. Recorrió sus rostros, habia algo de miedo en sus miradas. Solo eso basto para que Alvar saliera corriendo para despues volar por todo el pueblo en busca de sus hermanas. Su desesperación fue en aumento a medida que recorria por todas las casas sin obtener resultados, sin mas opciones comenzó a usar su magia para buscarlas. Se paró en el techo del edificio mas alto en Poniville y comenzó a juntar magia en su cuerno.

Las mane 6 junto a Spike corrieron por todo el pueblo para ayudar en la busqueda y al no tener resultados positivos decidieron reunirse con Alvar para hacer un mejor plan de busqueda. Lo buscaron por todo el pueblo hasta que lo encontraron en el techo de una casa alta asi que Twilight los teletransporto a todos al mismo techo. Al llegar lo vieron parado firmemente con la cabeza agachada mientras cerraba los ojos, por primera vez vieron como era que el usaba su magia. Un aura oscura se formaba en su cuerno a la vez que la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Fue entonces que lo vieron. Abrio sus ojos mientras que levantaba la mirada al cielo tapizado por nubes negras, estos se volvieron negros con la iris roja y amarilla respectivamente. El cielo inmediatamente se despejo mostrando una luna llena que bañaba a todo con su luz acentuando las sombras. Sus ojos empezaron a liberar un aura igualmente negra, entonces, en cada rincón, en cada sombra, aparecían ojos totalmente rojos y otros amarillos. El aura de su cuerno y ojos se intensifico a medida que mas ojos aparecian en las sombras. Una helada ráfaga de viento empezaba a soplar, el desplego sus alas de golpe y despidió una gran onda de magia oscura que se expandió en todas direcciones, no hubo una sola sombra a kilómetros a la distancia que no estuviera invadida por los ojos invocados.

Todo este espectáculo era visto por las mane 6 y Spike quienes no hacían nada mas sino preguntarse el origen de toda esa magia negra. Todas estaban alerta, menos Fluttershy, quien se ocultaba detrás de Rainbow Dash. Volteo su mirada de golpe aparentemente en dirección de las 6 ponis y el dragón. Esto las tomo de sorpresa, mas cuando vieron directamente a esos ojos carentes de emociones, el comenzo a caminar lentamente en dirección, de repente, levanto el vuelo en dirección al bosque Everfree. Lentamente los ojos comenzaron a desaparecer y el viento se calmo. Ninguna se atrevio a seguirlo, ni siquiera la valiente e intrépida Rainbow Dash. Decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar.

Alvar volaba lo mas rápido que sus alas le permitían, sabia donde estaban sus hermanas, por lo que desvanecio los ojos invocados. Al entrar al Bosque Everfree las cosas se pusieron mas complicadas, ya que al no haber control en el clima las ráfagas esporádicas estaban presentes siempre. Era la segunda vez que ponía en práctica ese hechizo, la primera vez fue hace varios meses, en una mision de entrada por salida. Debían localizar a una secta seguidora de King Sombra que pretendía dar un golpe de estado, asi que decidió usar un hechizo creado por el ser que ellos tanto adoraban en su contra. Fue una mision rápida y sin sobrevivientes.

Su destino estaba cada vez mas cerca: el antiguo castillo de las princesas. Volaba sin mirar atrás. Con el hechizo las encontró, estaban en una de las torres mirando al cielo nocturno. Al llegar las encontró ahí, sentadas y abrazadas, en silencio total, el cual fue roto por el sonido del fuerte aleteo y un golpe sordo.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a voltear el rostro, sentían que si lo hacían perderían la compostura y eso era lo último que querían. El sonido de pasos acercándose llego hasta sus oídos el cual se intensificaba lentamente hasta que tuvieron a su hermano de pie detrás de ellas. El silencio regreso de nuevo, buscaban las palabras necesarias pero no las encontraban. Sorpresivamente las abrazo por la espalda, esto las tomo por sorpresa ya que pegaron un pequeño salto donde estaban. Se dieron cuenta que en ese momento eran las palabras las que sobraban asi que solo disfrutaban del momento, la respiración de su hermano en sus oidos, su calor, sus alas rodeándolas para cubrirlas del frio invernal. Con la mano las volteo a ambas y les planto un pequeño beso en los labios a cada una, tras esto se abalanzaron a su cuello y en el suelo lloraban mientras que su hermano solo las miraba con una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaban y no se sabia nada de los hermanos, por lo que las mane 6 ya se habían preparado para salir en una misión de rescate. Estaban a 500 metros de la entrada al bosque Everfree y todas cargaban con lo necesario para la busqueda, la distancia cada vez se hacia menos, hasta que a menos de 20 metros de la entrada vieron a los tres hermanos abrazados, el mayor en medio y cubriéndolas con sus alas. Twilight noto que las dos tenían una sonrisa traviesa y sus rostros estaban ligeramente mas rojos que de costumbre y su hermano de vez en cuando les lanzaba una mirada diferente a la que acostumbraba. Antes era un poco frio e indiferente con ellas, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Pinkie Pie corrió hacia ellos tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la vieron saltando como canguro frente a los hermanos y por la alegría del momento propuso una fiesta, no dio tiempo a contestar y salió disparada a quien sabe donde. En cuanto a las demás, pues se limitaron a hablar con ellos y disculparse con Illyasviel e Irisviel.

Decidieron dejar el tema en el pasado ya que no venía al caso seguir hablando de ese tema sin mayor relevancia ahora.

En la cabeza de Twilight aun rondaba la pregunta de hace ratos. ¿Por qué están tan cariñosas ahora? Cierto era que apenas las conocía desee hace un par de dias, aunque la palabra "conocer" sería demasiado, ya que casi no hablaban y las pocas palabras que salían de sus labios eran para contestar a una pregunta y siempre fueron frías y calculadoras, sin embargo, ahora estaban demostrando todo lo contrario. "Interesante" fue lo que pensó. Ahora estaba Alvar, el realmente no se veía muy diferente de sus hermanas, solo que al menos el hablaba un poco mas pero sus palabras siempre fueron directas, y todo intento de mantener una conversación que no acabara antes de los 5 minutos habia fallado. "Sin duda son interesantes" pensó para sus adentros. Ahora tenia algo mas en que distraer su curiosa mente.

Como no tenían nada mas que hacer y bajo la amenaza de Pinkie de hacer una fiesta, tomaron rumbo a la biblioteca. Aun era temprano y la actividad en el pueblo era relativamente baja. Antes de entrar Twilight noto muchas huellas que tenían dirección hacia la biblioteca asi que se hizo una idea de lo que sucedía. Fiesta. Espero unos segundos a que los hermanos llegaran a la puerta, si estaba en lo correcto, que de hecho estaba segura de estarlo, recibirían una sorpresa justo en la cara. Lentamente abrio la puerta y vio que todo estaba en penumbras por las cortinas, un par de segundos despues una avalancha de confeti y globos los golpeó en la cara al tiempo que la luz se encendía y un montón de ponis desconocidos saltaban mientras gritaban "sorpresa". ¿Como fue que Pinkie Pie habia elaborado una fiesta así tan rapido? ese era otro de los misterios jamás resueltos de la poni fiestera.

El ambiente se habia puesto mejor sin duda, los hermanos que eran tan duros y frios como las rocas en invierno ahora platicaban mas animadamente, contaban anécdotas de su juventud y reían de los viejos recuerdos.

Alvar bebia cerveza tras cerveza y el alcohol ya empezaba a afectarle los sentidos. Solo le tomo unas cuantas cervezas para sentirse mareado ya que el no habia bebido asi antes por lo que le costaba mantenerse sentado, aprovechando esto sus hermanas se pegaron completamente a su cuerpo intentando que reaccionara de la forma en que querían.

El plan habia dado resultado. Entre ambas lo guiaron a través de las escaleras alejándose del ajetreo de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la biblioteca y dirigiéndose a su habitación. El, al no caerle tan mal la idea (ya sea por el alcohol que bebió y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, o por un plan premeditado) simplemente se dejo llevar.

A la mañana siguiente en la biblioteca quedo un desastre total: varios ebrios tirados en distintos lugares y en posiciones ridículas e incomodas (entre ellos las mane 6, memos Rarity y Fluttershy), los libros tirados por todas partes, un montón de otras cosas tiradas por doquier y el inconfundible olor del alcohol en el aire. Al tener la costumbre de levantarse temprano para empezar con sus tareas en la biblioteca, Spike se levanto con pesar, se quito la pantalla de lámpara de la cabeza y subió por las escaleras en busca del baño. Camino como pudo en busca del baño abriendo puerta por puerta hasta llegar a la habitación de los hermanos. Los tres estaban en la misma cama como de costumbre, pero eso no fue lo que desconcertó al joven dragón. Lo que no se podía explicar era por qué estaban los tres desnudos, las sabanas cubrían a las gemelas hasta el cuello dejando poco a la imaginación, mientras que Alvar solo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura. Detras de Spike llego Twilight quien puso una cara de shock como la de Spike, solo que ella no fue tan discreta y pegó un grito que se escucho en un radio de 5 calles. El grito despertó a unos cuantos, en cuanto a sus amigas, ellas al reconocer el grito corrieron como pudieron a donde estaba su amiga. Y justo como lo hizo ella, sus amigas pegaron un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al trio de hermanos.

Alvar se levantó lentamente mientras gruñía y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, sus hermanas igualmente se iban levantando sin soltar las sabanas. El lentamente giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta pero no se espero ver a Twilight, Spike y sus amigas, o al menos no a todas. Su cara quedo en un estado neutral mientras que los miraba detenidamente. Al hablar su voz sonaba ronca (como la voz de Jack Sparrow)

Alvar: Supongo que decir que no es lo que parece no servirá en este caso.

Nadie dijo nada, ni Twilight, Spike, sus amigas o sus hermanas, las cuales estabas tapadas hasta las narices por la vergüenza de verse en esa situación.

Alvar: ¿Les importaría darse vuelta? Ya saben, para vestirme.

Todos se voltearon de inmediato, despues de un minuto les dijo que ya podían voltearse. En la cama estaban los tres sentados, el solo tenía puesto su pantalón dejando ver su torso y ellas tenían puesta su tipica blusa y los pantalones. El no se veía feliz, pero tampoco molesto, tenia la típica expresión de resaca.

Alvar: Ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con un suave movimiento de cabeza a la vez que se retiraban del pasillo. Abajo ya no había nadie asi que dedujeron que se despertaron por los gritos y se fueron a casa. Mejor asi. Por la escalera ya venían los hermanos aun medio dormidos, Alvar ya tenia puesta la camisa, capa y botas, pasaron de largo a la cocina y tomaron una buena cantidad de café frio que habia quedado de la mañana anterior. El les dirigía una mirada rápida, como para recordarles de lo que no habían visto porque ahí no paso absolutamente NADA.

Él se acomodó su capa y salio de la biblioteca sin decir nada. Una media hora despues, estaba sentado en una banca en el parque con un vaso de café caliente y con unas gafas oscuras puestas. De la nada llego Sound Floating a sentarse a un lado suyo y se le quedo mirando raro, como si lo estudiara.

Alvar: ¿A caso piensas quedarte solo mirándome? Mira que me pones nervioso.

Sound Floating: Disculpa, solo que te vez un poco... apagado, no se.

Alvar: No es nada, solo que me duele la cabeza como un infierno.

Sound Floating: Pues por lo que veo tal parece que tienes una buena resaca. ¿A caso estuviste en la fiesta de anoche?

Alvar: See...

Sound Floating: Ugh, te comprendo, por aquí la única que organiza fiestas grandes es Pinkie Pie. Solo eh estado en un par de sus fiestas, y por lo que vi si que son salvajes, pero la de anoche se pasó un poco.

Alvar solo gruñía por cada punzada de dolor que tenia. Dio un sorbo al café y se dio que ya no tenia, por lo que se despidió solo con un gesto de mano y desapareció de la visión de la pegaso.

No tenia ganas de llegar inmediatamente a su casa por lo que solo se puso a caminar por el campo cercano al Everfree mientras se ponía a pensar. No tenia muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido pero no era necesario ser un genio para comprenderlo. Eso era lo que el quería, pero no le gusto las circunstancias en que sucedieron las cosas, fue muy apresurado y bajo los efectos del alcohol. De haber planeado mejor las cosas hubiesen sido completamente opuestas, quien sabe como, pero mejor a como paso, seguro. Una imagen de las princesas reemplazo a sus hermanas. Sip, ya estaba perdiendo la chaveta, y mucho. Aunque no le desagrado del todo la idea. De inmediato deshecho esa idea, jamás pasaría algo entre el y ellas, seguro tendrían muchos pretendientes que tienen altos puestos dentro de la sociedad, mientras que el, el era solo un soldado, ¿que le podía ofrecer? ¿y porque de repente se preguntaba eso? No era como si se le fuese a declarar a alguna de ellas. No tendria oportunidad. Continuo su caminata sin pensar mas en ello, solo seria gastar tiempo que podría ocupar en algo mas productivo. Un par de imágenes pasaron por su mente, una abrasado a la princesa Celestia, y otra besándose con la princesa Luna. Sacudió su cabeza echando para afuera esos pensamientos, por ahora no le servirían de nada.

No muy lejos de el habia una casa repleta de animales y cerca de ellos estaba una de las amigas de Twilight, Fluttershy. Twilight le habia dicho algunas cosas sobre ella, entre algunas su extrema timidez y su fascinación por los animales, por lo que se acercó con cuidado para no asustar a ella o a alguno de sus animales. Cuando ella lo vio pego un pequeño grito y se escondió entre unos matorrales, el levanto una ceja en señal de confusión ya que creyó que solo exageraban con lo de su timidez. En un árbol vio a un murciélago por lo que se ocurrió una excusa para acercársele sin asustarla mas, asi que le hablo suavemente.

Alvar: Disculpa, no pude evitar ver el murciélago que esta en el árbol, asi que me preguntaba si pudiera quedármelo, claro, si no es molestia para ti.

Emocionada por el interés de el en el murciélago, salió de su escondite directo a por el animal que descansaba en el árbol y lo bajo con cuidado hasta llevarlo con Alvar.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio lo quieres?

Alvar: Claro, me gustan los murciélagos, son silenciosos y les gusta la noche, como a mi.

El miro al murciélago y el murciélago lo miro a el como si se estuvieran comunicando solo con la mirada, despues de unos segundos el murciélago voló directo a la cabeza de Alvar y se metió entre su crin y despues saco su cabeza por un lado del cuerno de Alvar.

Fluttershy: El dice que le agradas. Entonces no veo problemas en que el se vaya contigo.

Alvar: Gracias niña, ¿pero como sabes lo que el dice?

Fluttershy: Yo puedo comunicarme con los animales, ese es mi talento especial.

Alvar: Interesante, sin dudas. Bueno, tengo que irme, hasta luego.

Ahora con un compañero, partió directo a la biblioteca. Realmente sabía poco sobre los murciélagos asi que tenia una pequeña tarea de investigaciónón. Miro su reloj: 10:05, aun era temprano así que no se apuró y camino con calma.

Al llegar encontró a sus hermanas leyendo unos libros de historia, ellas al verlo lo saludaron con una sonrisa tierna y un gesto con la mano y el les devolvió el saludo. Habia una gran cantidad de libros pero solo quería uno acerca de animales, le tomo unos minutos de busqueda hasta que encontró algunos asi que los saco a todos.

Illyasviel: Oye, ¿para que quieres un libro sobre animales?

Alvar: Es que quiero saber todo acerca de los murciélagos y sus dietas.

Irisviel: ¿Y eso?

De su cabeza saco al murciélago y lo puso sobre la mesa que tenia en frente. Ambas se acercaron a mirar con mas detalle al murciélago mientras el se dedicaba a investigar. Afortunadamente el murciélago no era hematófago, sino que se alimentaba de frutas, ya que casi todos los murciélagos del libro eran iguales al principio se le dificulto encontrar a la especie correcta. Despues de unos minutos encontró a la que el pensó era la correcta: un zorro volador. A pesar del pequeño tamaño que aun tenía supuso que aun era joven ya que según el libro los zorros voladores eran mas grandes, mas no le importó. Cuando el murciélago despertó regreso de vuelta a la crin de Alvar.

Twilight y Spike iban entrando justo cuando Alvar se iba levantando. El les dirigió una mirada justo como la de la mañana a modo de recordatorio. Twilight intentaba decir algo pero solo salían balbuceos sin sentido hasta que mejor se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar bien.

Twilight: Esto... te acaba de llegar una carta, Alvar. Muéstrasela Spike.

Spike obedeció sin titubear sacando una carta de su bolsillo, misma que le entrego a Alvar. La carta tenia el sello de las princesas asi que no perdió mas el tiempo para leerla, detrás de el se pararon sus hermanas para también leer la carta. Con un poco de magia creo una bola de fuego en su mano para incinerar la carta y despues le hablo a Twilight.

Alvar: Preparen equipo suficiente para una expedición que nos dure unos días, avisen a sus amigas. Las princesas estarán aqui en una hora asi que es necesario que se den prisa.

Twilight: ¿Prisa para que?

Alvar: Ustedes háganlo, las princesas ya se lo aclararan en cuanto lleguen.

Sin nada mas que decir Twilight dejo a Spike a que preparara lo necesario mientras ella salia a avisar a sus amigas. Todas preguntaban el motivo de su llamado pero ella solo les decia lo que Alvar ya le habia dicho. Una hora despues las princesas estaban en la biblioteca y parados a sus lados estaban Alvar y sus hermanas en posición de descanso con unas mochilas a sus pies. La primera en hablar fue la princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Me imagino que todas se preguntaran por qué estamos aquí reunidos, preparándonos para una expedición. Si es así, solo puedo decirles que iremos al antiguo castillo en el bosque Everfree. El motivo es que detectamos un antiguo objeto que antes le pertenecía a nuestro padre, asi que tenemos que encontrarlo antes que alguien mas lo haga.

Twilight: ¿Y por qué es tan importante dicho objeto? Me imagino que debe ser algo mas que solo un apego personal.

Princesa Celestia: Asi es. No podemos decirles más ya que no sabemos mucho al respecto. Sabremos mas en cuanto lo encontremos.

De la biblioteca salieron las princesas, las mane 6, Spike y los hermanos en camino al bosque Everfree. Fluttershy tenía tanto miedo que al principio tuvieron que cargarla pero despues perdió el miedo, estaba segura de que si estaba con sus amigas nada malo podría pasar.

Al fin llegaron a la entrada a Everfree. Las mane 6 dieron una ultima vista a Poniville, como si fuesen a olvidar su aspecto. Voltearon la mirada de regreso con determinación y se adentraron, tenían una misión y no le fallarían a las princesas.

* * *

**bueno... aclarando lo del murcielago... digamos que tuve un contacto algo parecido, solo que en mi caso no fue tan amistoso TT_TT nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	3. Poderes y Responsabilidades

**ASDASDASDADSADSADS POR FIN EL TERCER CAPITULO XD!**

**siento que con este voy un poco mas rapido que con el otro que ni siquiera acabe, que de hecho no llego ni al tercer capitulo, pero que mas da, asi que disfruten de un nuevo capitulo X3**

* * *

El viaje ha comenzado. Al frente iba Alvar, seguido de las princesas, detrás de ellas las mane 6 junto a Spike y en la retaguardia iban las gemelas. Sus sentidos trabajaban a toda su potencia para prevenir cualquier percance. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos se fueron topando con criaturas salvajes que, sorprendentemente, Fluttershy calmo al hablar con ellos. Era un gran espectáculo para los hermanos, ya que era la primera vez que veían algo parecido. Después de casi una hora llegaron al viejo castillo, mudo testigo de épocas antiguas y del regreso de la princesa Luna. Grandes torres aún se apreciaban, el puente colgante aun en buen estado. El interior, al igual que el exterior, estaba en ruinas, viejos trapos, que alguna vez fueron estandartes, adornaban las paredes. A los lados de los corredores hay piezas oxidadas de lo que fueron armaduras. Avanzaron hasta el salón del trono. El techo de ese lugar tenía varios agujeros grandes por donde se colaba la luz del sol, hasta el fondo había un montón de piedras, o lo que fue antes un trono. Alvar y sus hermanas tomaron rumbos diferentes para inspeccionar el área en lo que las demás levantaban un campamento dentro. Después de una hora regresaron cargando trozos de madera y otras cosas que sirvieran para crear fuego.

Después de haber comido dieron inicio con la búsqueda, buscaron por horas por todas las habitaciones pero nada encontraron. La noche llegó acompañada de una fuerte lluvia por lo que decidieron cubrir con magia los agujeros del techo. De la cabeza de Alvar salió el murciélago, quien voló por todo el lugar hasta regresar al hombro de su amo.

Fluttershy: Oh, no sabía que lo habías traído contigo.

Alvar: La verdad no me acordaba, estuvo muy tranquilo.

Princesa Luna: ¿Puedo mirarlo un poco?

Alvar: Claro.

La princesa Luna tomó al murciélago entre sus manos mientras lo miraba y acariciaba. Sin duda los murciélagos eran de sus criaturas favoritas, ya que son de las pocas que son nocturnas.

Princesa Luna: ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?

Alvar: La verdad aún no he pensado en un nombre... me gusta Riko. Ese será su nombre, Riko el murciélago.

Irisviel: ¿En verdad lo llamaras como aquel pingüino psicópata?

Alvar: ¿Que tiene?

Irisviel: Pues que... que... bueno, no se me ocurre nada, ¡pero se me ocurrirá tarde o temprano!

Alvar: Bueno pero no te enojes, pequeña niña que llora.

Irisviel: !Yo no lloro!

Alvar: Esta bien, tampoco te esponjes.

Irisviel miraba molesta a su hermano, quien se levantó y se fue a caminar por el castillo. La apariencia del lugar debió ser magnifica en sus tiempos, él pensó. Las paredes manchadas de alguna cosa verde había perdido su color blanco, aunque eso era normal, el castillo estaba abandonado desde hace más de mil años. El susurro del viento contaba historias de antaño. Pasaba su mano por la pared conforme se adentraba más en las entrañas de tan enigmático lugar hasta que llegó a lo que alguna vez fue el jardín trasero. Antes este lugar estuvo lleno de rosales u otras plantas hermosas, ahora solo había maleza y trozos de árboles caídos. Salió si cubrirse de la lluvia a caminar por ese lugar el sentir la lluvia fresca caer en su cuerpo y recorrerlo le hacía sentir tranquilo y le traía recuerdos de años atrás, sus padres y amigos, todos dejados en el pasado. Levantó la mirada y por un claro de nubes apareció la blanca luna, sonrió, seguro que donde sea que ellos estaban estarían bien, no se podía dar el lujo de preocuparse por ellos ya que tenía a otras por las cuales preocuparse.

Princesa Luna: ¿No tienes frio aquí afuera?

La princesa se le acercó por detrás, ella aún tenía puesto un abrigo y con magia generó un escudo con el cual protegerse de la lluvia. En su rostro se notaba un ligero rubor. Se acercó más hasta cubrirlo con el escudo.

Alvar: No, de hecho me agrada estar asi. Se siente bien.

Estaban muy cerca del otro, podían sentir el calor que emanaba el otro. Ella miro como el agua había pegado la camisa al cuerpo del semental, marcándole la musculatura, mientras que el podía notar sus formas, aun teniendo puesto un abrigo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos a la vez que se acercaban sus rostros, lentamente iban cerrando sus ojos, unos centímetros apenas separaban sus labios...

Unos gritos los sacaron del trance en el que estaban, apenados, voltearon a lados distintos evitando la mirada del otro a la vez que se dirigían a dentro. Al llegar los encontraron haciendo un circulo alrededor de la princesa Celestia, se abrieron paso hasta llegar con ella, en sus manos tenía un collar muy parecido al de la princesa Luna, solo que este era más grueso, solo un poco más, pero se sentía más ligero. Según la princesa Celestia, ese collar perteneció a su padre miles de años atrás, la princesa los llevó a la parte posterior del trono donde fue el lugar del hallazgo. Ahí había un hueco en la pared de donde estuvo guardado, también había extraños caracteres que por el tiempo casi a la intemperie se habían desgastado. La princesa Celestia como podía intentaba leerlos.

Princesa Celestia: No estoy muy segura de lo que dice, quizás Luna pueda leerlos.

Princesa Luna: Veamos... qué curioso, todos están casi borrados, solo una palabra que parece que le han estado dando mantenimiento, aquí dice "SEGADOR". No estoy segura de a que se refiere.

Twilight: ¿Y en qué idioma está escrito? Jamás había visto algo parecido en mis libros.

Princesa Luna: Es una antigua lengua muerta, el nombre no lo recuerdo.

Princesa Celestia: Yo creo que ya fue suficiente con la lección de historia, por ahora deberíamos descarnar para mañana partir.

Alvar: Illya, tu tomaras la primera guardia, despiértame a la media noche para tomar la segunda, yo despertare a Iris a las cuatro y partiremos a las ocho.

Ambas asintieron a la vez que se iban a dormir menos Illyasviel, quien se quedó cuidando hasta el turno de su hermano. La noche paso tranquila hasta que llegó el turno de Alvar. Riko aún estaba despierto volando por algún lugar. Después de media hora después, tiempo en el que Illya se quedó dormida, la princesa Luna despertó. Vio a Alvar mirar como aun llovía desde la entrada así que camino hacia el intentando no hacer nada de ruido, le faltaba solo un par de metros cuando el le hablo.

Alvar: ¿Sucede algo, princesa?

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué? No no es nada... solo no podía dormir, ¿y como te diste cuenta de que estaba despierta?

Alvar: Te escuche desde que te levantaste, hiciste un ligero ruido al levantarte. Supongo que el sigilo no es precisamente tu fuerte.

Princesa Luna: ...Da igual, hay algo importante que debes saber.

Alvar: Muy bien, te escucho.

Princesa Luna: Mira, no sé cómo decirlo de otra forma así que te lo diré sin rodeos... al parecer las alicornios solo pueden ser embarazadas por otros alicornios.

Alvar no sabía que decir así que solo tenía la mirada perdida a la vez que su cara se iba tornando roja.

Alvar: Esto... esto es una broma, ¿cierto? Por favor dime que lo es.

Princesa Luna: Me gustaría decirte que no lo es, pero te estaría mintiendo.

Alvar: ¡No puede ser! Vamos Alvar, no entres en pánico, tu puedes con esto... ¿pero y si no?... ¡como chingados que no!... pero, ¿y si nuestras hermanas... ya sabes?... ni lo menciones, hombre, ya veremos que les decimos, tu confía en mi... ¡pero que vamos a hacer! Digo, no es como si lo tomáramos como excusa para meternos a la cama con Illya e Iris... ¡sierra el puto hocico!... pero... ¡pero nada!

La princesa miraba confundida a Alvar hablar solo así que lo hizo entrar en razón con una bofetada, el la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara aun roja como tomate.

Princesa Luna: ¿Mejor?

Alvar: Si... mejor.

Princesa Luna: Y... ¿que piensas?

Alvar: No lo sé, bajo otras circunstancias me hubiera ido encima de la primera alicornio que tuviera a la vista... pero ahora... demonios...

Princesa Luna: ¿A que te refieres con eso de bajo otras circunstancias?

Alvar: Errr... ¡a nada! jeje

La princesa no le creyó ninguna palabra, así que lo miro de una forma acusadora mientras se le acercaba lentamente a la vez que el iba retrocediendo hasta topar con una pared, ella apoyo sus manos a su pecho mientras se acercaba a su rostro sin cambiar la mirada. El intentaba hablar, sentía el cuerpo de la princesa en el suyo y comenzaba a estimularse, así que como pudo se la quitó de encima ya que si daba un paso mas cometería la locura mas grande hasta ahora.

Alvar: Mira... yo creo que es mejor que tomemos algo de distancia... no quiero cometer algo de lo que no se si me arrepentiré o no, además, están todos aquí, ¿qué tal si despiertan?

Princesa Luna: Tsk... Tienes razón, creo que lo dejaremos para después.

Alvar: Claro... espera ¿que?

Princesa Luna: ¿Que no oíste? Eres el único alicornio macho en este planeta, agradece que no somos muchas, los unicos problemas serian tus hermanas ya que no se si serias capaz de hacerlo con ellas. Por el momento te dejare en paz, pero te buscare en primavera.

Y asi fue que el pobre Alvar se metió en uno de los problemas mas grandes de la historia, su mente se debatía entre acceder o negarse rotundamente. Si accedía tendría la oportunidad de tener intimidad con ambas princesas, sin duda seria como sacarse la lotería. Pero si se negaba prácticamente no pasaría nada, solo que les quitaría la ilusión de ser madres, total, le convenía acceder.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, Alvar le dejo la guardia a Irisviel, se podria decir que durmió en paz. Al amanecer se estaban preparando para partir, cuando de repente un grupo grande de changelings los rodeo, seria fácil de derrotarlos, de no ser porque tenían alguna clase de cañón tamaño caguama y porque entre ellos estaba Chrysalis, su reina.

Chrysalis: Vaya vaya vaya, miren lo que me encontré, las princesitas de Equestria, el patético grupito de las mane 6, una lagartija súper desarrollada y tres alicornios nuevos. Tengo que admitir que tienen un buen gusto en cuanto a sementales, así que me quedare con el para que me alimente.

Alvar miro a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna y ambas asintieron con la cabeza, asi que los tres hermanos se posicionaron en frente del resto del grupo en posición de ataque.

Alvar: Mira tu... ¿queso mutante?...

Chrysalis: ¡Mi nombre es Chrysalis, reina de...

Alvar: Como sea, antes de que matemos a tus deformidades tengo que decirte algo: existen tres formas de hacer las cosas: la correcta, la incorrecta, y la mia. La correcta seria que te largues de aqui sin mirar atrás, mientras que la incorrecta seria que nos mates a todos.

Chrysalis: ¿A si? ¿Y como seria la tuya?

Alvar: Matarlos a todos, incluso tu.

Chrysalis: Pues veamos que tan bueno eres.

Los tres hermanos corrieron hacia los changelings. El primero en caer fue uno que tenia un martillo. El sonido de metal chocando inundaba la sala a la vez que montones de cadáveres cubrían el suelo, cuando no hubo mas enemigos cercanos corrieron en dirección a la reina, ella no se inmutaba por el hecho de que los tres se le acercaran cada vez más. A escasos dos metros los mando a volar con un simple hechizo, así que decidieron comenzar a usar magia. Cubrían sus cuerpos con magia pura y asi atacaban mientras que Chrysalis, harta de los intentos inútiles de atacarla, les lanzo rayos que los impulsaron hasta las paredes cercanas. Ella se acercó a Illyasviel, la tomo del cuello y la azoto en repetidas ocasiones contra la pared hasta que quedó inconsciente y lo mismo hizo con Irisviel. Camino hacia Alvar, a el lo arrojo hasta lo que quedaba del trono, destrozándolo al contacto y atravesando la pared de atrás. Ignoró por un momento al alicornio que estaba fuera de combate y se dirigió al grupito de Equestria, todos estaban paralizados por una toxina, que aunque fuerte, tenía un efecto rápido por lo que no les faltaba mucho tiempo para que recuperaran la movilidad. Se adelantó a eso y les coloco anillos inhibidores de magia a las princesas y a las unicornios, aseguro a todas las que tuvieran alas, y al final les puso pesadas cadenas, durante todo el procedimiento estuvieron conscientes de lo que les pasaba, después de acabar con ellas, hizo lo mismo con las gemelas que apenas estaban recuperando la consciencia.

Un fuerte ruido, como el de una explosión, la hizo darse vuelta para buscar la fuente, y ahi fue donde lo vio. Alvar estaba de pie con una gran guadaña oscura en sus manos, esta desprendía un aura oscura al igual que sus ojos y tenía una expresión facial de ira. De pronto el collar que encontraron empezó a levitar y salió volando solo al cuello de Alvar, cuando se unió con el, se comenzó a materializar una especie de armadura. La armadura era del mismo color que la guadaña y el collar, a la armadura solo le faltaba las partes de los brazos y en lugar de casco tenía una especie de corona. La apariencia del resto de la armadura era lisa, sin ninguna clase de diseño en particular, solo unas franjas carmesí por los costados del torso, los guantes también desprendían un aura oscura.

Alvar camino lentamente hacia Chrysalis pero a medio camino apareció al menos dos docenas de changelings guerreros, estos sin dudarlo corrieron hacia el. El no se movió de donde estaba y su cara paso a ser una mas seria pero con un aire de serenidad. La distancia entre el y los changelings cada vez era menos, el solamente se puso en posición de ataque y espero a que se aproximaran. El primero en estar en su rango de ataque fue cortado por la cintura, con el impulso dio un giro y corto a otros tres que estaban cerca. Dio un brinco, en pleno aire la hoja de la guadaña se movió de posición quedando como una lanza y dio estocadas rápidas y salvajes a los enemigos en el suelo. Al caer hizo un ligero movimiento y la hoja regreso a su posición original. Miro a los enemigos restantes, solo quedaban unos quince, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, hablo hacia todos sus enemigos pero su voz sonaba diferente, ahora se escuchaba como si fuesen dos voces.

Alvar: Pobres torpes confiados, fue un error fatal confundir al lobo con un cordero. Creyeron tenerlo todo bajo control, creyeron que el triunfo era suyo, grave error, no soy la presa, yo soy el cazador.

Esta vez fue Alvar quien tomo la iniciativa, corrió hacia ellos realizando ataques poderosos, se tomaba un poco mas de tiempo para dejar de atacar a cada uno incrementando el tiempo que gastaba destazándolos. El suelo y paredes fueron pintados de sangre y trozos de carne que volaban. Mas changelings llegaron en ayuda de su reina pero sufrieron el mismo destino que sus hermanos. Al acabar con todos estaba bañado en sangre asi que incremento la temperatura de su cuerpo y armadura y así evaporar la sangre, dando la ilusión de un aura carmesí.

Miro directamente a Chrysalis pero ahora tenía una mirada seria, clavo la guadaña en el suelo, incremento la intensidad del aura de sus manos y corrió hacia Chrysalis. Ella levanto una barrera mágica, la mas fuerte que podía, por lo que se confió, pero fue fácilmente destruida por un golpe del puño de Alvar. Sin demorarse mas se acercó lo suficiente para conectar un golpe en el estómago de ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla al piso de arriba asi que de un salto subió también al piso superior.

Desde la sala del trono solo se podían escuchar los golpes que Chrysalis recibía. Como el efecto de la toxina paralizante ya había pasado se levantaron y se reunieron para intentar quitarse entre ellos sus ataduras, pero todo intento fue en vano, incluso en fuego de Spike, ya que el calor se transmitía a ellos provocándoles quemaduras leves.

De arriba cayo Chrysalis quien se arrastraba a la salida, los demás no podían creer el estado en que se encontraba la reina de los changelings, toda sangrada y un brazo y una pierna rota. Detrás de ella cayo Alvar, pudieron notar que sus manos estaban ligeramente manchadas de sangre. Se le acerco lentamente, cuando estuvo aun lado de ella la pateo fuertemente y se estrelló contra una de las paredes, de nuevo ella se arrastraba para huir de el, mientras que Alvar avanzaba tranquilamente. Cuando estuvo de nuevo a un lado de ella la volteo de una patada en el rostro y la levanto del cuello con una sola mano sin llegar a asfixiarla. Retrocedió una mano desde abajo como tomando vuelo para apuñalarla, el aura en esa mano se tornó carmesí y con forma de una gran garra, y le enterró la mano en el pecho, pero curiosamente no le infligió una herida en esa área pero aun asi Chrysalis experimentaba el mayor de los sufrimientos.

El rostro de Alvar mostraba que hacia un gran esfuerzo y sus movimientos delataban que jalaba algo desde el interior de Chrysalis. Después de unos minutos, que para ella fueron horas, el saco algo de su interior, era algo asi como otro ser casi igual a Chrysalis, solo que este era completamente negro y apenas se notaban sus ojos un poco mas claros que el resto de su cuerpo.

Los demás sentían un gran horror al ver a tal criatura que salió de Chrysalis. Mientras la criatura intentaba escapar de Alvar vieron que lo que quedo de ella comenzaba a brillar levemente, cuando el brillo se disipo notaron que había cambiado, ahora era color verde oscuro y su crin era un poco mas clara, su cuerno ahora no estaba torcido, su cuerpo no tenía ningún agujero y sus alas tenían un aspecto normal, no el aspecto de alas de insecto.

Regresaron la vista a Alvar y la criatura extraña. El se encontraba golpeándolo fuertemente sin importarle lo demás, después de un rato paro la masacre, miro a la nueva Chrysalis, y su vista se volvió a posar en el ser al que goleaba. Camilo lenta ente, tomándose todo el tiempo que quisiera, la criatura apenas y se movía un poco, se paró a un lado de la criatura, la volteo con el pie para ver a esos vacíos ojos, y dio un fuerte pisotón, destrozándole la cabeza. Sin embargo ninguna clase de sangre salió de el, sino que lentamente se iba deshaciendo, como si estuviese hecho de nieve que se derrite bajo el son, hasta ser solo un charco de un líquido negro y viscoso.

Miro al grupo que estaba encadenado y camino hacia ellos. Primero fue hacia la princesa Luna, ella cerro los ojos por el miedo mientras que los demás solo podían observar lo que hacía. El levanto una mano envuelta en magia formando otra vez la garra, solo que esta vez era negra, la bajo rápidamente hacia ella, los demás cerraron los ojos por el miedo, esperando lo peor, pero solo escucharon el sonido de metal chocando y las cadenas cayendo. Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que la princesa Luna estaba libre de las cadenas y que ahora le quitaba el inhibidor del cuerno. Lo mismo hizo con los demás. Al acabar con ellos camino hacia la nueva Chrysalis y se arrodillo a un lado de ella para revisarla, a diferencia de la anterior Chrysalis esta en buenas condiciones, solo se encontraba inconsciente. Camino al exterior del castillo y los demás lo seguían sin acercarse demasiado. Afuera aun llovía asi que se quedaron dentro, menos Alvar, quien si salió hasta medio jardín, y ahí, entre los árboles muertos y maleza, se tomó la cabeza a la vez que gritaba fuertemente, levanto la mirada al cielo y de su boca salía una especie de humo azul oscuro que tomaba la forma de un alicornio parecido a la princesa Luna. Alvar cayo de rodillas mientras que se agarraba el cuello y el pecho mientras que el otro alicornio se le acercaba lentamente, se levantó de golpe y lo golpeo en el estómago y lo regreso a dentro del castillo de una patada. Se teletransporto a donde estaba la guadaña, la tomo y caminó amenazadoramente al alicornio que se reponía del golpe. Levanto la guadaña preparándose para matarlo mientras le hablaba con su voz normal.

Alvar: Dime... ¿quién demonios te crees para tomar mi cuerpo?

El alicornio no contesto de inmediato, por unos segundos se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

-: Mi nombre es Aragorn, dios de la noche... y padre de las princesas de Equestria.

El hecho de que el fuera el padre de las princesas no disminuyo su rabia, se sentía una marioneta. El resto del grupo entro y las princesas se interpusieron entre Alvar y Aragorn.

Aragorn: No me queda mucho tiempo, tu, hijo de los que alguna vez fueron mis enemigos. Es hora de que sepas la verdad de quien y que eres.

Alvar: ¿A que te refieres?

Alvar bajo la guadaña a la vez que su semblante volvía a ser serio mientras ponía atención a Aragorn. Sus piernas temblaban por el cansancio pero se resistió a la tentación de dormirse en ese momento.

Aragorn: Primero que nada debes saber que tu nunca fuiste un humano o un alicornio normal, nada de eso, ya que tu pertenece especie de la cual tu eres el ultimo... tu eres un nephilim.

Alvar: Un, ¿qué?

Aragorn: Nephilim. Antes que contarte la historia de tus antepasados tienes que saber que es un nephilim. Un nephilim es la unión maldita entre ángel y demonio, y nadie escoge serlo, si se pudiera ten por seguro que todos se negarían... volviendo con el relato, los nephilim existieron antes de que yo existiera, eones de tiempo antes. Los primeros eran muy primitivos, asi que una guerra se desato entre ellos. Dicha guerra duro miles de años y no había manera de saber quiénes ganarían, tiempo después los ángeles y los demonios se unieron por lo que la guerra llego a la tierra de los mortales causando que los habitantes del mundo estuvieran al borde de la extinción. El supremo consejo, que está formado por representantes del Cielo y el Infierno, tomo la decisión de acabar con esa absurda guerra de una sola vez, por lo que reunieron a cuatro nephilims, todos ellos mucho mas poderosos que los demás y más evolucionados. Ellos, fieles al consejo, recibieron la orden de acabar con sus hermanos. Ellos solos cumplieron la misión, aun si eso significaba llegar al borde de la extinción. Por ahora sus nombres no importan, solo el de uno de ellos. Lo conocían de muchas maneras, nosotros, lo conocemos como Muerte. Y tu, eres descendiente de el.

Alvar estaba impactado, se negaba a creer todo eso. No podía. ¿Un hibrido de ángel y demonio, yo? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza atormentándolo.

Alvar: Es imposible... no te creo una mierda.

Aragorn: El que tu me creas es lo que menos importa.

Alvar: Entonces... ¿que hay de mis hermanas? ¿ellas también lo son?

Aragorn: Descuida, ellas no lo son. La de ojos rojos nació como un ángel, mientras que la de ojos amarillos nació siendo demonio. Así que no te preocupes, ellas nacieron en la tierra por lo que no tienen ningún deber con el Cielo o el Infierno.

Alvar se relajó, esa era una preocupación menos, pero toda esa información aun no le cabía en la cabeza.

Aragorn: Sé que tienes preguntas, y yo con gusto las contestaría, pero mi tiempo se acaba. El collar y la guadaña ahora te pertenecen. Te esperan grandes cosas, a ti y a tus hermanas. Debo irme, asi que te encargo a mis hijas, que la fuerza te acompañe... Segador.

Con esto Aragorn comenzó a desvanecerse, no sin antes ver por última vez a sus hijas. Ellas se abrazaron y lloraron, Celestia lo hacía en silencio mientras que Luna lo hacía abiertamente. Illyasviel e Irisviel iban a abrazar a su hermano, pero este cayo de rodillas, miro hacia el horizonte a través de un agujero en la pared, y cayo inconsciente.

En la mente de Alvar todo estaba a oscuras, intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que escucho, pero por mas que lo intentaba se daba cuenta que simplemente no lo tenía...

Lentamente iba despertando, lo primero que miro fue el techo de madera que reconoció a la primera como el techo de su habitación en la biblioteca de Poniville. "Así que todo fue un sueño" pensaba al recordar todo por lo que supuestamente paso, la expedición al antiguo castillo en el bosque Everfree, el hallazgo, la pelea con los changelings, su cuerpo secuestrado, Aragorn, y lo que supuestamente era el. Se giró a su izquierdo buscando una forma cómoda para volver a dormir. Al dejar caer su brazo sintió que su mano tocaba algo sobre las sabanas. Era algo redondo, suave y no le cabía en la mano, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de alguna de sus hermanas, pero descarto esa opción ya que se sentía mas pequeño a comparación de sus hermanas. Lo apretó un poco por curiosidad y escucho un ligero gemido pero con una voz que en definitiva no era de alguna de sus hermanas. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y vio que no estaba desnudo, removió las sabanas por un lado suyo y vio a la yegua que apareció en sus sueños. Su mente se debatía entre la sorpresa de encontrarse en la cama con esa yegua y el pesar de saber que lo que el pensó que era un sueño en realidad había pasado.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la yegua, camino a la ventana y miro la nieve caer levemente. Camino a la puerta que daba al pasillo y su mirada se encontró con la cajonera que estaba cerca de su cama, arriba de esta estaba el collar y recargada a un lado estaba la guadaña. Aprovechando esos momentos a solas inspecciono mejor la guadaña. Media aproximadamente 2.2 metros del suelo a la parte mas alta, tenía una curvatura ligera, su hoja era grande y del mismo color azul oscuro que el resto, en la parte de arriba de la hoja había pequeños agujeros con forma de colmillo y en la parte que une a la hoja con el resto de la guadaña habia algo parecido a un cráneo de metal. Tomo el collar y se lo puso pero no pasó nada, pensó en la armadura que tenía el día de ayer y esta apareció, por lo que dedujo que aparecía con el pensamiento asi que desapareció la armadura para seguir con la ropa que traía. Tomo la guadaña y contrario a su tamaño no se sentía tan pesada, le dio varios giros e hizo varios ataques para habituarse a su nueva arma. Se dio cuenta que la hoja desprendía una ligera aura azul y que conforme atacaba esta se intensificaba. Por reflejo la llevo a su espalda y apareció una especie de cinturón que cruzaba su espalda por el hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de su torso con una piedra extraña a la cual se adhirió la guadaña.

Cuando bajo a la sala se dio cuenta que no había nadie, ni Twilight, Spike, o sus hermanas. Se quitó por unos momentos la guadaña a la vez que el cinturón desaparecía y se puso su capa, cuando se puso en su espalda la guadaña en lugar de materializarse el cinturón, su capa se modificó, unas correas cerraban la capa ajustándola a su cuerpo, en sus brazos aparecieron más correas pero estas solo estaban ahi sin hacer nada, y los extremos de las mangas y la parte de abajo de la capa se rasgaron solas, mientras que en la parte de atrás de la capa aparecía la piedra de antes en la que se adhirió la guadaña. Entonces se dio cuenta que la guadaña podía cambiar el aspecto de la ropa dependiendo cual sea.

Escucho pasos desde las escaleras, al mirar el origen vio que la yegua que vio (y manoseo) en la mañana ya estaba despierta. Se le veía confundida y con miedo, asi que el procuro acercarse con cuidado para evitar asustarla. Le pregunto por su nombre a lo que le contesto lo que ya sabia. Intento sacarle mas información pero ella aseguraba no recordar nada, salvo su nombre. Se escuchó un ruido, volteo la fuente hasta que lo escucho de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Al voltear hacia Chrysalis vio que se agarraba el estómago por lo que decidió llevarla a comer a algún lugar afuera ya que la cocina no era precisamente su fuerte.

Decidió llevarla al Sugar Cube Corner ya que ahí vendían buenos desayunos, además de que tal vez ahi encontraría a sus hermanas o a alguien mas.

Y ahi iba el, con una vestimenta extraña para los demás, una guadaña en la espalda y una chica abrazada a su brazo izquierdo presionando sus pechos en el. Tentaba controlarse para evitar una locura. Si lo que le dijo la princesa Luna era cierto (que lo mas probable es que si) tendría encima a 5 yeguas que buscaran tener intimidad con el, sacrificándolo por el bien de la raza. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que cambiaran de opinión por saber que es el. Al llegar a su destino el la llevo hasta la mesa en una esquina no tan retirada, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Pinkie llegara a atenderlos.

Pinkie: ¡Hola Alvar!veoquetienesunaamigaasiquepensequetambienpodriamosseramigasasiquequedices!

Chrysalis, en su nueva faceta de chica buena y tímida no pudo contestar por su recién admitida timidez, asi que solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Con esto Pinkie salto chorrosientos mil metros desafiando la poca lógica de este mundo, total, paso un buen rato celebrando y se olvidó de tomarles la orden.

Una media hora y un desayuno después, Alvar y Chrysalis iban de salida cuando se toparon de nuevo con Pinkie, así que el la detuvo antes de otro ataque de euforia.

Alvar: Escucha, antes de que explotes, necesito que me digas si sabes donde esta Twilight o si las princesas ya se fueron.

Pinkie: ... no lo se.

Alvar: Esta bien, nos vemos Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¡Adiós!

Ambos caminaron de regreso a la biblioteca para esperar a Twilight o a las princesas para saber que rumbo tomarían las cosas a partir de ahora. El prácticamente era otro, ya no era el Alvar que llego a este mundo con dos chiquillas asustadizas. Debía investigar mas, y si la biblioteca de Poniville no le daba las respuestas tendría que hacer una visita a la biblioteca de Canterlot, además, supuso que cuidaría de Chrysalis le ayudaría a encajar junto a el en esta sociedad. Si sus hermanas no aceptaban el lo haría solo ya que sentía una especie de responsabilidad hacia ella, y el no evadía ninguna responsabilidad.


	4. Augurios de sangre y fuego

Con un objetivo en mente Alvar y Chrysalis se adentraron en la biblioteca. Lo que buscaban podía o no estar ahí. Sin saber por dónde iniciar buscó de libro en libro, pagina por página, mas no obtuvieron ninguna clase de resultado. El miro por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba próximo a desaparecer del cielo para dar paso a la luna y le pareció extraño que nadie se parara por la biblioteca.

Alvar: Oye Chrys, mañana iré a Canterlot a investigar en la biblioteca del castillo, pero como no puedo dejarte sola vendrás conmigo, además, podrías seguir ayudándome, ¿que dices?

Ella asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su nueva forma de ser. Por falta de alguien que cocine la llevo a cenar a un restaurant del centro. En la calle todos pensaban que ellos eran pareja por la forma en que Chrysalis iba agarrada del brazo de Alvar, cosa que a el no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

Aun era muy temprano cuando Alvar se levantó para prepararse para el viaje. Al bajar noto que aun no había nadie asi que escribió una nota que puso en la pequeña mesa de la sala. Despues de haber desayunado junto a su nueva amiga en el pueblo fueron a la estación de trenes donde el compro un par de boletos para el tren que partía a Canterlot en la mañana. Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de media hora, tiempo en el que no hacían nada mas que mirar el paisaje invernal del momento. Solo faltaba un par de dias para el fin del invierno y el comienzo de la primavera, y, como consecuencia, un montón de "problemillas" con respecto al tema tratado con la princesa Luna aquella noche, no era algo a lo que no pudiera sobrevivir, a menos que ambas princesas se pongan violentas. Solo una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente molestas como para golpear a lo primero que se moviera en su rango de visión, y lamentablemente fue el. Le pidieron disculpas en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber.

El tren llego haciendo sonar su silbato, asi que sin tardar mas subieron a el, entraron al mismo cubículo y se sentaron uno en frente del otro, ambos mirando por la ventana. Pasaron unos minutos y el tren comenzó su marcha. Mirando por la ventana apreciaban como toda Equestria se deslizaba debajo de ellos. El viaje apenas duraría unas cinco horas, lo cual no era mucho tomando en cuenta la velocidad del tren. El silencio era un poco incómodo, tenían ganas de hablar de algo, de lo que sea, pero no sabian como iniciar la conversación. Si Pinkie Pie estuviera ahi, sin duda se distraerían con cada cosa de las que ella habla, pero no era el caso asi que decidieron solamente esperar a que el viaje acabara.

En Canterlot era mucho mas conocido que en Ponyville por lo que se les hizo extraño el hecho de que el llegara sin sus hermanas y con una yegua desconocida, por la forma en que iban tomados del brazo dedujeron con prontitud que eran pareja y que el dejo a sus hermanas para tener algo de privacidad con ella. También les pareció extraño su capa y la guadaña en su espalda.

Conforme se aproximaba al castillo, el era saludado por los conocidos y algunos soldados de ambas guardias con los que habia tenido contacto, en especial los de la guardia nocturna, ya que se esparció el rumor de que el y la princesa Luna tenían una relación por lo que era tratado casi como un príncipe.

Al llegar habia un par de guardias de armadura dorada en la entrada, los cuales al ver a Alvar se pusieron en firmes mientras que le habrían la puerta a lo que el solo les daba un saludo militar. Dentro del castillo era tratado de igual forma tanto por guardias como por sirvientas y mayordomos, se acercó uno de ellos.

Alvar: Disculpa, ¿esta alguna de las princesas?

Mayordomo: Asi es, ¿desea que lo anuncien con la princesa?

Alvar: No será necesario.

La presencia de las princesas podia complicar un poco las cosas. Caminaron casi por todo el castillo pasando de largo la biblioteca, o al menos la biblioteca de la que todos conocían. Según sabia el, Twilight Sparkle, en el tiempo que vivía en el castillo siendo instruida por la princesa Celestia, había leido todos los libros que ahi habían. Si ella hubiese sabido algo acerca de los nephilims hubiera intervenido en su plática con Aragorn, sin embargo, se mostró totalmente confundida, por lo que dedujo que no sabía nada al respecto, y si había algo que ella no sabía era porque de seguro nunca leyó de eso o nunca lo vio. Motivo por el cual la biblioteca "general" quedaba descartada ya que solo perderían tiempo revisando datos que por el momento le eran irrelevantes.

Caminaron por espacio de quince minutos hasta que llegaron al sector lunar, lugar en donde se encontraban los aposentos de la princesa Luna, por lo que a partir de ahi deberían ser más cautelosos. Caminaron otros quince minutos hasta llegar a una puerta totalmente diferente a las demás. Mientras que el resto de las puertas eran azul oscuro y de madera, esta era negra, de metal, y tenia unos símbolos extraños grabados en ella. Poso una mano en la puerta, cerró los ojos y concentro magia en la mano puesta en la puerta, segundos despues los símbolos comenzaron a brillar en un color azul a la vez que se escuchaba el ruido de una clase de mecanismo. Cuando el ruido ceso, empujo la puerta con la mano y esta se abría lentamente. Adentro estaba oscuro por lo que concentro magia en su cuerno y este brillo intensamente. Por dentro se veia mas grande que por fuera y su contenido consistía principalmente en montones y montones de pergaminos antiguos y libros grandes cuyas pastas parecían de piel. No había alguna clase de orden por lo que iniciaron su búsqueda por donde quisieron.

A diferencia de la biblioteca, ahi hubo resultados, pocos, pero al menos había algo. La mayoría detallaban lo que Aragorn ya les había dicho, de la guerra, algunos nombres de personajes importantes en esa época, pero nada acerca de aquellos nephilims que acabaron con la guerra. Estaban a punto de retirarse ando algo llamo su atención, no era algo que cualquiera hubiese podido ver sin falta de una revisión minuciosa, fue mas bien una corazonada. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho por la fuerza con la que latia conforme se acercaba a un extraño libro negro. No tenia ninguna clase de título por lo que resulto imposible identificarlo, y al abrirlo vio que tenia escritos extraños caracteres que no podía entender pero que le parecían familiares de una manera un tanto extraña, asi que lo tomo en sus dos manos y al momento de levantarlo sintió un escalofrió que paso después de unos segundos.

Con el libro en su poder salieron de ahi sin escatimar tiempo en mas, cerraron la puerta y Alvar hizo lo mismo que con la puerta antes de entrar haciendo que los símbolos brillaran de nuevo acompañado del ruido de mecanismo. Salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron del sector lunar, la cual curiosamente estaba mas activa que cuando entraron, miraron por la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche. Otro escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Caminaban rápidamente pero intentando no levantar sospechas. Si los guardias diurnos podían llegar a ser peligrosos, los nocturnos lo eran mas. Ellos estaban entrenados mas que nada en asesinatos silenciosos desde las sombras. No tenia miedo por el, el podría derrotarlos fácilmente, temía mas que nada por Chrysalis, además de que alertarían a la princesa Luna, y eso era lo que menos quería. Siguieron con su caminata lo mas disimuladamente posible. Diez metros los separaban de la entrada principal. Un grito se escucho detrás de ellos. El volteo a ver sobre su hombro y con alivio noto que no era a el a quien se dirigían, sino a una sirvienta. Reanudaron su camino. Los guardias de la entrada que estaban en la mañana fueron sustituidos por un par de guardias nocturnos, los cuales, al igual que sus contrapartes diurnas, se pusieron en firmes y lo saludaron. Para evitar sospechas les regreso el saludo y luego continuaron caminando. A esa hora de la noche las calles estaban prácticamente sin un alma. Después de unos cien metros el volteo a mirar sobre su hombro esperando notar a alguien siguiéndolos a una distancia discreta, pero todo estaba en orden. lo habían logrado.

En el tren de regreso a Ponyville Chrysalis se había quedado dormida mientras que Alvar observaba a detalle el libro. No entendía ninguno de los caracteres pero no podia dejar de mirarlos, como si de un momento a otro la respuesta a sus preguntas apareciera en el libro.

Aunque no lo parecía se habían arriesgado demasiado esa noche. Al lugar al que entraron estaba estrictamente prohibido siquiera acercársele y las consecuencias podían ser un tanto exageradas. El lugar lo conocía por pura coincidencia y en ese momento no había pensado que entraría, ni mucho menos sacar parte de su contenido, pero era eso o quedarse con la duda. Cerro el libro y lo puso entre sus brazos para evitar perderlo y recargo su cabeza intentando conciliar el sueño.

Algo extraño pasaba en sus sueños, extrañas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, había un mensaje en todo eso que el no podía descifrar. El panorama cambió drásticamente, ahora se encontraba a si mismo en una verde pradera, debajo de un árbol, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto y una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro. La visión cambio de golpe, siendo cambiada ahora por un pueblo en llamas, tenia puesta la armadura pero ahora se veía un poco diferente, en sus manos portaba la guadaña cuya hoja estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre al igual que sus manos. Camino lentamente por el lugar, al cual identifico como Ponyville. No había señales de vida a los alrededores, asi que se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al igual que el resto del pueblo, estaba en llamas. De una patada tumbo la puerta y se adentró en lo que el comparaba con el infierno, no había señales de alguien por lo que subió las escaleras. Primero abrió la puerta del baño y todo parecía normal, lo mismo para las siguientes puertas. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Twilight se encontró con algo que jamás pensó ver. Los cadáveres casi calcinados de Twilight y Spike estaban abrazados y en las paredes aun quedaba rastros de sangre. Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahi y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas. Acerco su mano a la puerta, estaba abierta, su instinto y sentido común le pedían a gritos que no lo hiciera, que fuera a otra parte, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Empujo la puerta levemente. Dentro estaban los cadáveres de sus hermanas, de las princesas y de Chrysalis, todos con una cara sonriente perturbadora, como si sus bocas fuesen cortadas, les faltaba los ojos y sus viseras estaban clavadas a las paredes. Abrió por completo los ojos y grito tan fuerte como pudo. Cayo de rodillas a la vez que soltaba la guadaña y con las manos se cubría la cara intentando no ver la infernal postal que veía. Desesperado, salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Voló hasta salir del pueblo y llego hasta el castillo antiguo de Everfree. Miro al lugar en donde había encontrado la guadaña y el collar, pero había algo diferente. Las telas de las paredes y la larga alfombra roja parecían mas nuevas y el trono estaba intacto. Se acercó a el. En el trono estaban los ojos que faltaban a los cadáveres en su habitación y que cruelmente les habían sido arrancados. Su estómago se revolvió, quería vomitar, mas se contuvo. Un gran hueco estaba en el techo y miro a través de el. La luna, antes de un color blanco puro, ahora era color rojo sangre. Un ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, al voltear miro dos siluetas, una blanca y otra negra, se elevaron casi hasta el techo, bajaron de golpe y entraron por su pecho. Se sentía débil, muy débil. Apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas intentando no caer y un dolor muy grande se sintio dentro de el. Apretaba su pecho, o al menos eso intentaba ya que la armadura se lo impedía. Cayo sobre sus rodillas, miro de nuevo a la luna carmesí, y todo se volvió oscuridad...

Despertó de golpe y con gran alivio comprobó que aun estaba en el tren. Miro por todo el cubículo y vio que Chrysalis aun dormía, se asomó por la ventana y alcanzo a ver las luces de la estación de Ponyville por lo que decidió no volver a dormirse, era lo unico que queria, miro sus manos y estas temblaban, se tocó el rostro y noto que había estado llorando.

El tren habia llegado a la estación, asi que despertó a Chrysalis para bajar. Bostezo, y Alvar no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía. Al caminar por las vacías calles de Ponyville miro por reflejo a la li a y vio que esta era blanca como siempre y no roja como en sus sueños, miro a todas las casas y suspiro aliviado de que no estuvieran en llamas. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada, por lo que el dedujo dos cosas: o se le habían olvidado las llaves adentro o ya habían llegado las demás. Reviso cada bolsillo que tenía y no encontró las llaves por lo que aseguraba que era la primera opción la correcta. Con un pequeño hechizo abrió la puerta si problemas, caminaban sin hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Ella se quedó abajo en la sala mientras que el subía para revisar las habitaciones.

Con el recuerdo de la pesadilla aun presente fue de puerta en puerta, mas grande fue su alivio al ver a Twilight dormida en su cama. Sigilosamente se adentró en su habitación y ahi en la cama encontró a sus hermanas dormidas, asi que se acercó y les planto un pequeño beso en la frente a cada una. Del ropero saco un par de almohadas y un par de cobijas para el y Chrysalis. Cuando regreso se encontró con que ella ya estaba dormida en el mueble, asi que con cuidado le acomodo la almohada y la cubrió con la cobija, regreso por mas al cuarto, las tendió en el suelo y ahi durmió por toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por sus hermanas, quienes no se veian para nada contentas.

Illyasviel: Con que divirtiéndote con tu nueva amiga, ¿eh?

Alvar: Las hubiese llevado, pero como no las encontré... pues que se le va a hacer.

Irisviel: ¿Y a donde se supone que fueron?

Alvar: ¿No creen que es muy temprano para un interrogatorio?

Irisviel: Tu solo responde. O te castraremos quirúrgicamente con una cuchara.

La imagen mental de su castración llego de golpe a su cabeza. Por el susto retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. Miro a ambas a los ojos y estos habían perdido todo brillo y se veían muy serias, entre mas las miraba mas intentaba escapar a la vez que se cubría su entrepierna con ambas manos.

Illyasviel: ¿Y bien?

Alvar: Va-vale. Solo fuimos a Canterlot por un libro. Se los juro.

Irisviel: ¿Y donde está el dichoso libro?

Alvar: Se los mostrare, solo si prometen sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Las dos se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza, el se levantó y camino hasta su capa, la desenrolló y saco el libro. Al verlo se acercaron pero ellas no sintieron lo mismo que el la noche anterior. Lo miraron por un buen rato hasta que el ruido de pasos que venían de las escaleras los sacó de su pequeño mundo que giraba en torno al libro. Al ver de quien se trataba vieron a Twilight bajar por las escaleras, ella los miro y después vio a Chrysalis que aun dormía, aislada del ajetreo de los hermanos. Regreso la mirada a los hermanos y por casualidad vio al libro que tan confundido tenía al trio de alicornios. Eso fue lo que hizo que se despertara por completo y fue corriendo a ver el libro de pastas negras.

Twilight: ¿De donde sacaron ese libro? Obviamente no de aqui, si lo fuera yo lo habría leído.

Alvar: Me gustaría decirte de donde lo saque... pero es confidencial.

Twilight: ¿Por qué? Anda, dime.

Alvar: Lo siento no puedo.

Y asi Twilight se la paso jorobe y jorobe al pobre de Alvar, aun con haber despertado a Chrysalis no se detuvo. Siguió en el desayuno, cuando el fue al baño, en la sala, en el parque cuando platicaba con Sound Floating, de nuevo en el baño, a la hora de comer, de nuevo en el baño cuando el se estaba bañando. Después de horas de insistir, le dijo acerca de donde lo había sacado. Ella se sorprendió por la biblioteca que nunca vio, y que quizá jamás lo haga. Mas aun por el hecho de que lo hizo sin que ninguna de las princesas se diera cuenta.

Alvar estaba a punto de dormir cuando de repente una princesa Luna salvaje apareció de la nada en una nube de magia. Barrio por completo la sala hasta dar con el pobre alicornio que solo atino a lanzarse detrás del mueble. Ella fue por el pasando de largo a una asustada Chrysalis y lo saco jalándolo de una oreja solo para ponerle el peor regaño de su vida. En lo que ella lo regañaba el solo se sobaba su oreja a la vez que asistía a todo lo que ella le decía.

Princesa Luna: ¡... y que no se vuelva a repetir!

Alvar: Si jefecita.

Princesa Luna: A todo esto, ¿que libro sacaste?

Alvar: Ni idea, no tiene título y no le entiendo ni pico.

Princesa Luna: A ver, enséñamelo.

Alvar: Eh, que paso ahí, aquí hay pájaros en el alambre, me da pena.

La princesa no entendía a lo que se refería, pero cuando lo entendió se puso roja como tomate y le pego un coscorrón tan fuerte que lo incrusto en el suelo. Después de pararse, fue por el libro, cuando ella lo vio no lo pudo reconocer, asi que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

Princesa Luna: Bueno, tengo que irme, y recuérdalo que te dije la otra noche, solo falta un dia de invierno asi que prepárate.

Antes de que el hablara, la princesa ya había desaparecido de la vista. Después de todo si tendría acción con ellas, o al menos con la princesa Luna. Vio que sus hermanas estaban un poco mas rojas que de costumbre mientras que Chrysalis estaba confundida.

Alvar: ¿Y ahora ustedes que tienen?

Irisviel: Bueno... es que... ya sabemos lo que tiene que pasar en primavera... ya sabes, con nosotros y las princesas.

Alvar solo estaba con una poker face de campeonato en lo que trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado. ¿Realmente lo saben? Esa y otras preguntas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos, por lo que dejo a sus hermanas junto a Chrysalis para que le explicaran la situación, estaba demasiado impactado como para hacerlo el mismo. Subió a su habitación a su cama de pensar (LOL). Sus predicciones no eran del todo erradas, asi que tendría que pensar muy bien lo que haría en los próximos dias. Luna le agradaba asi que no le veia problemas. El único era si le proponía matrimonio. No es que estuviera indispuesto, solo que aun era muy joven para ponerse la correa al cuello. Mas aun cuando se trataba de cuatro yeguas que en unos dias estarían tan calientes que podría cocinar huevos en sus pieles, cinco tal vez, si Chrys se formaba en la fila.

No tenía ganas de bajar, si lo hacia lo mas seguro era que se encontraría con una situación incomoda, estaba seguro de eso.

Unos golpes sonaron a la puerta de la habitación. Entraron sus hermanas y detrás de ellas estaba Chrysalis. Ellas dos no parecían afectadas, pero Chrysalis estaba roja como un tomate maduro. El tenía un extraño presentimiento, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de pesadez. Sintió como se sentaban en la cama, ahi estaban las tres, mirándolo fijamente, como si esperaran algo en silencio. Chrysalis se le acerco lentamente hasta acostarse arriba de el, abrazados. Discretamente miro a sus hermanas, ellas se acostaban con el también a los lados, y cuando reacciono su cara estaba entre tres pares de pechos. Su cara, al igual que Chrysalis, estaba completamente roja, ella se sentó en su cadera apretando su entrepierna con su trasero, sintiendo la inmediata reacción de el.

Despacio se quitó a las tres chicas de encima y se paró en la entrada de la habitación, abrió la puerta y regreso la mirada a las chicas que lo miraban confundidas.

Alvar: Lo siento chicas, quisiera hacerlo ahora... pero no puedo, no aqui ni ahora... lo siento.

Con estas palabras se retiró dejando a Chrysalis un poco triste, por lo que las gemelas la abrazaron, y sin preguntar, cada una le dio un beso en los labios. Ante esto abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa a la vez que se ponía roja de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero callo al ser empujada por ambas a la vez que la besaban apasionadamente en los labios y cuello.

Alvar vagó por todo el pueblo dando rienda suelta a su pervertida imaginación, ahora, en cada yegua, el veia el rostro de aquellas yeguas que lo querían solo como un objeto sexual del cual se desharán cuando ya no lo necesiten, y eso no le gusto, después de todo, lo único que las yeguas quieren es sexo duro, los sementales solo quieren buenos sentimientos. Camino y camino por horas pensando y no pensando. Cuando alguien le saludaba, el solo movía un poco la cabeza. Ese era su modo habitual de contestar a un saludo que viene de gente que apenas y si conoce, pero cuando se lo hacía a alguien íntimo o agradable para el, era señal de que algo estaba mal, y fue precisamente Sound Floating quien lo noto. Estuvo tras el intentando sacarle la verdad de lo que pasaba, fueron horas de constante insistencia hasta que, harto, le conto todo, la cara de la chica estaba levemente roja. ¿Era buena idea decírselo? Ni idea, pero si había algo que el le reconocía, era su capacidad de hartar a los demás cuando se lo propone. Ella intentaba darle consejos, pero, ¿cómo? El dudaba que la pequeña pegaso megalomaniaca hubiese estado en una situación remotamente parecida.

El sol estaba descendiendo lentamente cediéndole su lugar en el cielo a la luna. Antes para el era grandioso el ver la noche llegar, pero no ahora. La primavera llegaría para la mañana siguiente, y consecuentemente, su violación grupal y sin piedad.

Mentalmente repasaba sus opciones. Si no escapaba del pueblo tendría que conseguir anticonceptivos (¿dónde? Quien sabe, ya vería) y agua, mucha agua, ya que lo mas seguro era que lo dejaran más seco que Appleloosa en pleno medo dia de verano. Y si escapaba solo tendría que buscar donde esconderse, solo, con su gran amiga Manuela (if you know what i mean). No. Como cualquier macho que se respete debía tenderles la mano a los más necesitados, en este caso, _las mas necesitadas._

Necesitaba meditar en un lugar pacifico, ya que se aproximaban días "tormentosos" muy largos. Para sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba aria falta mucha resistencia y un espíritu fuerte, asi que sin ser visto les dejo una nota a sus hermanas y a Chrysalis en casa y se fue de vuelta a Everfree. Camino y camino hasta encontrar una hermosa cascada. El agua no era precisamente fría, mas bien fresca, asi que se quitó casi toda la ropa, la doblo y la guardo en un lugar seguro, entro al agua y fue hasta el lugar en el que el agua caía y se sentó en una gran roca en posición para iniciar con una larga meditación. Su mente se despejo por completo, no había nada ahí.

* * *

**ASDASDASDASDASD XD. Por fin un cuarto capitulo XD, pero ahura tengo una gran duda, ¿deberia poner un poco de clop para los capitulos venideros? digo, me caerian como anillo al dedo a como va la trama, total, ya lo pensare, en todo caso yo les anuncio. nos leemos luego XD**


	5. Preservando la especie parte 1

Han pasado tres días desde que la primavera comenzó, la nieve desapareció de todas partes dejando ver el verdadero aspecto de toda Equestria, en Ponyville las calles estaban medio vacías, solo eran ocupadas por algunos vendedores en sus respectivos puestos.

El clima estaba cálido esa tarde con el sol en lo mas alto del firmamento mientras una ligera brisa golpeaba a todos los que aun paseaban por las calles, los cuales solo eran en su mayoría yeguas de todos los tipos mientras que los sementales tenían una cara de cansancio extremo con síntomas de deshidratación.

Por el bosque Everfree venia Alvar, fueron duros dias de meditación para lo que se aproximaba. Debido al calor decidió quitarse la camisa y la capa, teniendo solamente puestos los pantalones, las botas y el collar, dejando a la vista su marcado abdomen que brillaba por el sudor. Miro incrédulo la apariencia del pueblo y no le dio buena espina, recordó experiencias en Canterlot y recordó el motivo por el cual prácticamente se aislaba durante estos dias para evitar las turbas de yeguas extremadamente necesitadas de mas de una "manita".

Sabiendo como podían ponerse ellas por el celo levanto el vuelo pasando entre las nubes sin ser detectado. Faltaba solo doscientos metros y estaría relativamente a salvo, pero no conto con Rainbow Dash, quien lo vio a la distancia, así que le dia alcance.

-¡Hey chico! ¿Por qué tan escondido?- Le dijo Rainbow sorprendiéndolo por la espalda.

El no sabía nada a cerca de sus preferencias sexuales por lo que un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al tiempo en que giraba lentamente para encararla.

-Mira nada más, no estas nada mal- este comentario de su parte solo causo que se pusiera mas nervioso.

-Esto... hola que tal.- Lentamente retrocedía intentando salir de una falsa alarma que su paranoica cabeza disparo.

Rainbow lo miraba entre cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que solo medio metro los separaba, voló en círculo alrededor de el, examinándolo detenidamente.

-Esto... ¿que haces?- Le pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz sin dejar de mirarla.

-Nada, olvídalo, tengo que irme.- Rainbow se fue de ahi sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Alvar.

Por su parte, Alvar regreso a lo suyo, dedico una última mirada a su alrededor y noto que habia poca actividad en el aire. Le tomo solo unos segundos en llegar a la biblioteca, pero en lugar de entrar directamente por la puerta decidió inspeccionar por fuera. Ventana por ventana revisaba en busca de actividad sospechosa, curiosamente las cortinas de la habitación de Twilight estaban corridas imposibilitando mirar adentro y la habitación de Spike estaba vacía por lo que se imaginó unas cuantas escenas totalmente innecesarias. Cuando llego a la ventana de su habitación lo que vio lo puso totalmente rojo de la cara, asi que decidió no molestar por ahi durante un buen rato, se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta que no podía estar sin camisa para siempre. Hizo memoria, y si su memoria no lo traicionaba, una de las amigas de Twilight, Rarity, era modista, por lo que busco por unos minutos su boutique desde el aire.

Fue relativamente sencillo encontrar la boutique de Rarity, al igual que el Sugar Cube Corner, este edificio resaltaba de entre todos los demás, asi que se adentró esperando que alguien ya hubiese ayudado a Rarity en "eso".

Golpeteo la puerta tres veces, después de unos segundos se escuchó la voz de Rarity desde dentro y pasados otros segundos, ella salió con la crin desordenada. Al ver al semental sin camisa y sudado en su puerta se puso completamente roja a la vez que su cabeza imaginaba situaciones pervertidas. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de su mente. Una dama no debería pensar eso de alguien que apenas conocía, pero por esas fechas le resultaba casi imposible de pensar asi de cualquier semental bien formado que para frente a ella.

-¿Alvar, cierto? ¿Que se te ofrece?- Le pregunto intentando encubrir sus sucios pensamientos.

-Bueno, pasaba por aqui y me di cuenta que mis ropas son muy calientes para esta estación, y como me han contado que es modista pues quise pedirte que me hicieras unas camisas.- Le dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso, o al menos eso intentaba.

-Oh, claro, pasa.-Le dijo ya mas tranquila, un poco de trabajo la distraería lo suficiente como para no cometer una locura.

Dentro de la boutique estaba lleno de telas y maniquíes por todos lados. Ella le indico que se parara cerca de una lámpara la cual prendió dándole a el de lleno. La luz incrementaba el brillo producido por el sudor en su cuerpo. Primer error. Le indicó que alzara lo brazos y extendiera las alas para tomar las medidas, se acercó a su cuerpo y rodeo su abdomen con los brazos para tomarle las medidas, entonces el olor corporal de Alvar llego hasta las fosas nasales de Rarity, el cual respiro inhalando profundamente. Segundo error. Sin resistirse se abrazó fuertemente a Alvar a la vez que lo besaba profundamente, abrió su boca para introducir su lengua en la boca del semental, quien, afectado también por el olor producido por el y Rarity, no puso ninguna resistencia, por lo que sus lenguas se entrelazaron en sus bocas. Rarity se abrazaba al cuello de Alvar con los brazos y a su cadera con las piernas, siendo cargada por el, mientras que Alvar recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos, sus piernas, trasero y espalda. Sin bajarla y sin dejar de besarse, la llevo hasta el sofá que era el lugar mas cómodo a la vista, con cuidado la acostó en el sofá done dejo su boca para besarla en el cuello, los gemidos de Rarity inundaban el lugar, lentamente iba bajando dejando una estela de besos. Dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos, sus caras de estaban rojas.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Una vez que inicie no podrás detenerme.- Le dijo a Rarity, quien lo miraba a los ojos.

-Si, lo quiero.- Le contesto antes de besarlo.

Después de varias horas de desahogo sexual, hasta el anochecer, Rarity estaba confeccionándole las camisas que Alvar le había pedido y que fueron el motivo por el cual Alvar estaba ahi en un principio. Al acabar se las dio a Alvar para que se las midiera, le quedaban igual de ajustadas que las otras camisas que ya tenía y eran de una tela ligera. A petición de el, le hizo camisas en color blanco y otras en color azul oscuro, todas con el emblema de su guardia, había camisas con mangas y sin ellas. Antes de partir se puso una camisa de color azul oscuro sin mangas y tomo las demás, la capa y la guadaña.

-En verdad te agradezco la ropa, quizás luego venga por pantalones.- Le dijo sonando lo mas tranquilo posible, aunque eso ultimo sonara a que tenia planes para después como lo que había pasado esa tarde. -¿Cuanto te debo?-

-No es nada cariño.- Le dijo ella aun medio en shock por sus palabras, acerca de lo de venir por pantalones. -Esta va por la casa.-

-¿Segura?- Le pregunto confundido por no haberle cobrado.

-Segura, es la primera vez que diseño algo para un alicornio.- Le dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Rarity entro a casa a la vez que Alvar se iba caminando de regreso a casa. Las calles estaban inusualmente tranquilas a pesar de la hora, el silencio solo era interrumpido por ligeros gemidos ahogados que provenían de las casas. El camino fue relativamente silencioso. Por mas que quisiera no podía sacarse las imágenes del acto que cometió con Rarity, apenas la conocía y ya la había hecho suya, el problema sería si Spike se enteraba. El estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Spike a Rarity y eso sería lo mas difícil de enfrentar. Solo esperaba que Rarity tuviera algo de sentido común y no dijera nada.

Caminaba sin prisa alguna deseando no toparse con nadie mas, pero, como si el universo conspirara en su contra, vio a Sound Floating en una banca mas adelante, intento pasar desapercibido, pero el sentido arácnido de la pegaso le indico el lugar y el momento apropiado para verlo. Se levantó de la banca y camino hacia el, mientras que Alvar solo pedía que fuese un error y que al final fuera a otro lado, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas por la deidad de ese mundo.

-No lo puedo creer, tu eres un alicornio. ¿Como no me di cuenta?- Le dijo ella a la vez que lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, asi que lo empujo debajo de un farol en la calle.

-Quien, ¿yo? Nah, solo es una ilusión óptica, tu no has visto nada.- Le dijo a la vez que movía sus manos en frente suyo intentando despistar a Sound Floating.

-No, estoy muy segura de que lo que estoy viendo es totalmente real.- Ella le dijo totalmente convencida, haciendo que el plan de Alvar de despistarla fallara. -¿Donde te metías las alas? Nunca te las vi.-

-Las tenía bajo la capa, ya sabes, la que siempre traía puesta pero ahora no porque hace mucho calor.-

-¿Calor? Pero si la temperatura es agradable.-

-Soy muy calenturiento, es todo lo que tengo que decir.-

-Ósea, como.-

-No soporto mucho estas temperaturas, ¿que pensabas, pequeña pervertida?-

-¿Ah?... ¡oye, no soy pervertida!- Lo que le dijo Alvar hizo que ella se sonrojara por completo.

-Vale, te creo. Me gustaría quedarme aquí a platicar más contigo acerca de tus perversiones pero estoy muy cansado, asi que adiós.- Alvar se fue dejando a una furiosa pegaso atrás.

Camino tranquilamente, teniendo solo como compañía a la blanca luna que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, al verla recordó que aun debía sobrevivir a otras cinco yeguas de las cuales tres de seguro lo estarían esperando, asi que antes de llegar a su destino fue a la tiendita de la esquina mas cercana a comprar comida, ya que no había comido nada en mas de tres dias, y agua, la suficiente como para aguantar.

Al llegar se encontró con la puerta sin seguro, asi que después de entrar se lo puso, subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación, tenía la tentación de ver como estaba el cuarto de Twilight pero no quería problemas, asi que paso de largo, al entrar a su habitación se encontró a sus hermanas y a Chrysalis totalmente dormidas y desnudas en la cama, resistió el impulso de despertarlas y fue directo al baño, aun tenía el olor del perfume de Rarity impregnado por todo su cuerpo, por lo que se dio una larga ducha, después de vestirse tomo unas sábanas y almohadas y se fue al sofa de la biblioteca.

-De la que me eh salvado.- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro. -Por lo menos podre descansar.-

Un fuerte olor invadió sus fosas nasales despertándolo antes del amanecer, al ver la fuente del familiar aroma se encontró con un casi zombificado Spike, el cual caminaba con los ojos cerrados y arrastrando los pies. El recuerdo lo sucedido la tarde anterior con Rarity, asi que fingió que nada de eso había pasado, solo deseaba que ella también lo hiciera.

-¿Como estuvo anoche, macho?- Le dijo bromeando, esperando que no preguntara por la unicornio blanca.

-[Inserte gruñidos extraños aquí]-

-¿Tan mal estuvo? Y yo que creía que Twi era buena en la cama.-

-Lo es, tal vez demasiado.- Le dijo el dragón aun medio dormido.

-¿A que te refieres con "demasiado"?- le pregunto realmente interesado poniendo atención a lo que le contestara.

-Pues eso, empezamos como al medio dia y no quiso parar hasta hace apenas unas horas.-

-Quien lo diría, la pequeña Twili es una insaciable.-

-Y mucho, pero ni una palabra de esto, ¿eh?-

-Tranquilo, lagartija súper desarrollada.- Le dijo a Spike en plan de broma viendo como iba a la cocina.

-[Inserte mas gruñidos extraños aquí]-

-La tuya, wey. Por cierto, deberías bañarte, hueles a sexo, y del duro.-

-¿Ah?- Spike se olía por todas partes y al ver que Alvar tenia razón subió de vuelta las escaleras entre gruñidos de fastidio.

El se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina, busco por todas partes el café, hasta que encontró el sobre que lo contenía. Puso la cafetera en la estufa y espero por minutos, hasta que el glorioso olor del café por la mañana invadió su nariz. Se sirvió en una taza y disfruto de aquella bebida de los dioses.

Poco después las cuatro yeguas de la casa bajaron directo a la cocina solo para encontrarse a Alvar y a Spike platicando en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaban café para despertarse. A diferencia de Spike, ellas se veían radiantes. Pasaron de largo por café caliente.

-¿Y como estuvo la noche?- Alvar les pregunto interesado.

-Genial.- Contesto Twilight, quien miro a Spike, quien se estremeció por completo

-¿Y que me dicen ustedes?- le dijo a sus hermanas y a Chrysalis, quienes se veían igual de felices que Twilight.

-Se podría decir que hicimos un experimento.- Le contesto Irisviel con una mirada coqueta.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.- Dijo Alvar recordando lo que vio la noche pasada.

Siguieron platicando por horas sobre temas varios. Alvar supuso que por ahora sus hermanas y Chrysalis se atenderían entre ellas por lo que solo faltaban ambas princesas. Todos decidieron que seria buena idea salir a platicar, asi que le avisaron a las amigas de Twilight para juntarse todos. Al llegar a casa de Rarity el recordó de manera imprevista lo sucedido por lo que se puso un poco nervioso, asi que invento una excusa para no estar ahí por el momento.

En plena caminata se encontró con Sound Floating quien vestía, al igual que el, una camiseta de tirantes. Se acercó a ella lentamente por detrás solo para tomarla por la espalda a la vez que le soplaba un poco en el oído. Ella dio un pequeño brinco asustada y al voltear a ver al responsable el susto se convirtió en furia. De la nada saco de nuevo la guitarra eléctrica con la que amenazo al pobre chico. Fueron muchos intentos de golpear a Alvar, hasta que calmo a la bestia con un helado, el habia descubierto su debilidad por el helado, y pensaba usarlo con fines malévolamente malvados para cuando le jugara una broma como esta.

Camino a casa escucho las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de las princesas, y en este caso en particular, su perdición, metafóricamente hablando. Como de nada serviría escapar, simplemente fue a donde las princesas estaban, al verlo le ordenaron que subiera al carruaje, dejando a sus hermanas quien sabe dónde. Todo el viaje estuvo en silencio, cada uno mirando hacia el exterior por las ventanas.

Llegaron al atardecer, la princesa Celestia ordeno a una sirvienta unicornio color azul claro y crin rosa oscura que lo guiara hasta una habitación. Durante todo el trayecto la sirvienta estuvo frente a Alvar, quien no pudo desviar la mirada de sus flancos. Durante el camino se estuvo preguntando de el porqué del atuendo de la sirvienta, mientras que a las demás la falda les llegaba un poco arriba de los talones, usaban zapatos normales y la ropa les cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo, a la que lo guiaba la falda solo le llegaba hasta medio muslo, lo que le permitía verle sus bien formadas piernas, usaba zapatillas de tacón alto, haciendo que los glúteos se levantara, y la blusa tenia un ligero escote en el pecho y la espalda estaba descubierta, lo que le dijo que no traía sostén. Verla de esa manera hizo que su "amiguito" comenzara a despertarse, marcándole la erección en los pantalones. Fueron largos minutos en los que el se resistía a hacerla suya en ese lugar aun cuando pasaban pocos ponis, lo que le pareció extraño. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una parte del castillo en la cual no habia nadie, la sirvienta lo llevo hasta una habitación muy alejada del área solar.

Cuando Alvar volteaba la sirvienta se fijó en su entrepierna lo que la puso roja, miro que no viniera nadie, al ver que el lugar estaba vacío, lo empujo hasta la cama y se regresó hacia Alvar, el estaba a punto de protestar pero ella lo beso en la boca de una manera muy ardiente utilizando su lengua a la vez que con una mano se apoyaba en la cama mientras que con la otra sacaba el miembro medio erecto de Alvar. Cuando lo saco dejo de besarlo y al ver se cubrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. Aun sin estar totalmente erecto, ya media aproximadamente 25 centímetros. Ella se lamio los labios y sin avisar se lo metió a la boca, o al menos lo que pudo. El miembro de Alvar lentamente iba creciendo dentro de su boca, cuando se lo saco pudo comprobar con asombro que media aproximadamente 30 centímetros, quizás mas, y media alrededor de 9 centímetros de grosor. Se quitó la blusa, dejando libres sus pechos de tamaño mediano, los cuales puso alrededor de aquel pene, y los comenzó a mover de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que lo chupaba, o al menos lo que le cabía en la boca, a la vez que metía sus manos debajo de su ropa interior para introducirse dos dedos en su vagina. Ella hacia un trabajo esplendido, pasándole la lengua desde la base hasta la punta del pene una y otra vez, chupaba la cabeza como si fuese una paleta mientras que lo masturbaba ferozmente y le chupaba los testículos. Después de varios minutos de gozo, Alvar la tomo de la cabeza a la vez que la obligaba a meterse mas del pene a la boca mientras que una fuerte descarga le llenaba la boca, provocándole un orgasmo, ella intentaba tragarse todo pero era demasiado por lo que algo de semen le salia por la comisura de los labios. Se separó lentamente del miembro de Alvar mientras que con los dedos se limpiaba los restos de semen en sus labios a la vez que se los metía a la boca, miro a Alvar y le pareció lindo la forma en que se veía, con el pelo mas desordenado que le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando débilmente. Miro de nuevo al miembro y vio que aún estaba erecto y cubierto de saliva y semen, asi que con la lengua lo limpio por completo.

La sirvienta se quitó toda la ropa, Alvar, al verla, se puso rojo de nuevo. Se subió arriba de el en la cama y lentamente se fue penetrando, cuando le faltaba la mitad Alvar subió de golpe la cadera penetrándola de golpe, lo que ocasiono que lanzara un fuerte gemido, luego, el la puso de espaldas en la cama quedado el arriba y la beso en la boca.

-Lo siento linda, a mi me gusta mantener el control.- Luego de eso la beso de nuevo.

Comenzó a embestirla salvajemente, viendo como sus pechos danzaban al compás de sus embestidas. Apretaba una de sus pechos con una mano. La sirvienta, al sentir las salvajes estocadas de aquel magnifico trozo de carne comenzó a gemir fuertemente como loca. Sin dejar de embestirla chupaba uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que con una mano apretaba el otro. El olor producido por sus cuerpos, el sonido de sus caderas chocando con cada embestida y los fuertes gemidos de placer de la joven llenaban la habitación.

Dejo de embestirla por unos segundos solo para voltearla, de modo que las manos y rodillas de la joven quedaron apoyadas en la cama, y de esta manera, las embestidas regresaron. El miembro de Alvar entraba y salía rápidamente, la vagina de la joven sirvienta quedo roja por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Los brazos de la sirvienta fallaron después de unas minutos en esa posición por lo que se recargo en el pecho, levantando su trasero de esa manera. El estaba en un estado de excitación tal que aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas mientras que con una mano jugaba con los pechos de la joven. En los ojos de la sirvienta aparecieron lágrimas, producto de todo el placer que recibía.

Orgasmo tras orgasmo llegaban a la joven sirvienta que era follada sin descanso alguno, ahora el le daba lengüetazos en la vagina, le mordía gentilmente el clítoris mientras que tres dedos entraban y salían de su muy mojada vagina mientras que ella se agarraba de las sabanas. De nuevo fue penetrada de golpe y sin avisar, provocándole otro orgasmo y asi facilitando su entrada. Las fuertes embestidas regresaron.

Fueron horas de un placentero castigo para aquella sirvienta. La volvió a poner en cuatro en la cama, llegando mas profundo en esta ocasión. Luego de las que fueron las embestidas mas fuertes hasta el momento, Alvar exploto en un orgasmo dentro de aquella joven, provocándole un último orgasmo. Lentamente sacaba su miembro de la aquella vagina, de la cual salía por montones los fluidos vaginales y semen.

Exhausto, se recostó mirando hacia el techo mientras que la sirvienta se recostaba en su pecho, quedándose profundamente dormida. Minutos después el siguió su ejemplo.

Al despertar se encontró totalmente a solas, miro a los lados y encontró su ropa regada por todas partes, y en uno de los muebles, estaba la ropa interior rosa con encaje que la sirvienta traía puesta, al tomarla noto que aún estaba húmeda, la acerco a su nariz y respiro profundamente el olor embriagador que aún estaba impregnado, levanto un poco las sabanas y vio que estaba completamente desnudo.

Estaba camino al comedor cara desayunar, o comer, no sabía ni que hora era. Fueron diez minutos de caminata hasta que llego a su destino, el cual estaba inusualmente vacío, de hecho, en todo el camino no se encontró a nadie, ni una sirvienta o mayordomo, miro por la ventana y vio a los guardias que siempre estaban en la entrada del castillo. _Extraño_, el pensó, reviso en un reloj de unos de los pasillos y vio la hora, 12:55, _se supone que debería haber ponis por acá a esta hora. _Después de haber comido lo primero que encontró, se dirigió a la sala del trono. Nada. Fue a los jardines. Nada tampoco. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento. Voló hasta el área lunar, camino hasta la habitación de la princesa Luna, después de todo, ella debería estar durmiendo a esa hora. Fue hacia el dormitorio de la princesa Luna. Jamás había entrado, por lo que no sabia que esperar adentro. El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, pero tenia suficiente iluminación como para poder ver. Vacío. Era oficial, se estaba preocupando. Fue hasta el techo de la torre mas alta y desde ahi reviso cada parte del castillo. No había nadie salvo los guardias que estaban en las entras y los que rondaban el exterior de los muros. Le pregunto a cada uno de los guardias pero nadie supo que decir.

Las horas pasaban y la situación parecía igual, seguía estando vacío y el seguía en el techo de aquella torre. Resignado y algo preocupado regreso a la habitación a la cual la sirvienta lo había llevado. La luna se habia alzado en el cielo, lo que le dijo que estaban bien. A pesar de todo le agradaba al apariencia que el castillo tenia a esa hora y sin mas iluminación que la luz de la luna. Al llegar a la habitación descubrió que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que se puso en estado de alerta. Abrió la puerta lentamente, deseando tener por lo menos la guadaña que se habia quedado en la biblioteca, adentro estaba completamente oscuro, asi que se adentró con cuidado. Estando frente a la cama, la puerta se cerro de golpe, instantes después un montón de velas se encendieron. La habitación parecía estar normal, solo que el no la había arreglado antes de salir y ahora la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada. Un suave olor invadió su nariz, era el inconfundible olor a fresas. Lentamente giro para encarar al intruso. Frente a el estaban las dos princesas, ambas vistiendo lencería fina la cual se transparentaba en los pechos, dejando ver los pezones. El miembro de Alvar inmediatamente se puso duro, haciendo presión en sus pantalones. Las princesas lentamente se acercaron a el, contoneando sensualmente sus caderas, y con un leve impulso lo tumbaron en la cama.

-Esperamos que estés listo para darnos placer.- Dijeron las princesas en un tono seductor a la vez que se subían a la cama junto a Alvar.

* * *

**ASDSADASDASDASDQASDASD XD Mi primer intento de lemon. A partir de ahora escribire los capitulos mas como si se tratase de una novela, siento que asi me siento mas comodo. Como sea.**

**Como ahora estoy mas cargado de tarea (gracias a Esqueda) tal vez tardare mas en subir cada capitulo, de hecho, este lo iba a subir el lunes, pero me llego demasiada tarea.**

**Y de nuevo... nos leemos pronto XD**


	6. Perservando la especie parte 2

Celestia recostó suavemente a Alvar en la cama e inmediatamente Luna lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Alvar. Celestia lentamente desvestía a Alvar mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, pasándolas por su abdomen y pecho. Sin perder mas tiempo le quito los pantalones, al ver el miembro semi erecto, lo tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, pasando lentamente su lengua de abajo a arriba, pasándola por los testículos mientras se introducía dos dedos en su vagina que ya escurría por la excitación. Pasaba la lengua con mas energía en la punta del miembro, el cual ya estaba totalmente erecto y en cuya punta ya se asomaba un poco del líquido pre eyaculatorio, el cual lamia con esmero, arrancándole a Alvar unos pequeños gemidos los cuales eran ahogados por la boca de Luna.

Luna dejo de besarlo por unos momentos solo para despojarse de sus ropas, quedando libres sus suaves y deliciosos senos, luego de dejar sus pechos descubiertos regreso a besar a Alvar, mientras que su hermana tenía el pene de Alvar atrapado entre sus grandes pechos que subían y bajaban en un ritmo no tan rápido, pero definitivamente para nada lento.

Alvar se separó de Luna solo para tomar uno de sus senos para llevarlo hasta su boca, mordia gentilmente su pezón mientras que con otra mano apretaba suavemente su otro seno, pellizcaba el pezón y movía su dedo sobre de el en círculos.

Celestia se separó del pene de Alvar -el cual palpitaba por la excitación- y separo a su hermana de él, ella le indico que se levantara, y asi lo hizo, aunque estaba un poco confundido. Celestia se acostó boca abajo y le indico a su hermana que hiciera lo mismo, cuando Luna entendió las intenciones de su hermana, lo hizo al igual que ella. Quedando una a un lado de la otra, ambas levantaron las colas dejando asi a la vista sus intimidades las cuales despedían un aroma irresistible que invitaba a quien sea que las viera a penetrarlas.

-¿Y bien, a quien escoges primero?- Dijo Celestia mientras acariciaba los flancos de su hermana con una mano y los suyos con la otra.

Era una dura decisión. Lentamente se acercó a la cama. Alternaba la mirada de una intimidad a otra, pensando bien su elección.

Lentamente introdujo su virilidad en la flor de Luna, quien al sentir el trozo de carne abriéndose paso dentro de ella soltó un grito de placer. Cuando estuvo a la mitad del camino, la penetro de golpe, haciendo que soltara otro grito. A diferencia de la sirvienta, con ella empezó suavemente, buscando asi disfrutar en mayor medida de esas sensaciones.

Durante ese par de minutos que parecían horas Celestia estuvo observando cómo se introducía el pene de Alvar dentro de su hermana, deseando haber sido ella quien en esos momentos fuese penetrada. Como si hubieran leído su mente, el introdujo dentro de Celestia tres dedos.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti.- Dijo Alvar a Celestia mirándola a los ojos.

Al mismo ritmo que con Luna, los dedos de Alvar entraban y salían del interior de Celestia. El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando gradualmente. Ambas hermanas jadeaban, producto de la excitación, y mantenían los ojos cerrados y la lengua de fuera.

Alvar de inclino sobre Luna paseando su lengua por sus hombros y espalda, sintiendo el aroma y el sabor de ella, besaba suavemente el cuello de Luna acercándola a su primer orgasmo, al llegar a su oreja la mordió con gentileza sin dejar de embestirla por detrás.

Alvar hizo que Luna se pusiera en cuatro, aumentando un poco más el ritmo de las embestidas, la tomaba por la cadera mientras que con una mano apretar uno de sus senos, en esta posición podía sentir como los flancos de Luna chocaban contra el, provocándole un orgasmo, y llenando a Luna.

Lentamente se retiró del interior de Luna mientras ella se recostaba en la cama en busca de descanso. El miro a Celestia, quien estaba acostada boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, con una mirada provocativa mientras abría sus labios vaginales con un par de dedos. En lugar de penetrarla, acerco su boca hasta la intimidad de Celestia. Olfateo aquella fragancia afrodisiaca. Primero paso su lengua por el clítoris, lo mordía suavemente. Celestia tomo la cabeza de Alvar y la acerco más a su intimidad, como si deseara que jamás se separara de ella. Introducía una y otra vez su lengua ocasionándole el primer orgasmo a Celestia.

Los gemidos de Celestia se hubieran podido escuchar por todo el castillo, de no ser por una barrera acústica hecha de magia previamente puesta.

Alvar se arrodillo frente a Celestia mientras se limpiaba con las manos los fluidos vaginales de su rostro y se pasaba la lengua por los labios saboreando la esencia de Celestia. Miro como ella jadeaba un poco con la boca abierta, asi que la beso combinando de esta manera la saliva y los fluidos vaginales, formando una extraña mezcla.

El coloco su pene en la entrada de Celestia, metiéndolo lentamente, pero ella lo envolvió con sus piernas ocasionando que fuera penetrada de golpe, ella arqueo su espalda hacia atrás.

-Por favor, hazlo rápido- Le dijo Celestia en un tono de súplica.

-Como quiera, mi princesa.- Él le dijo, luego de esto la beso en los labios.

Tal como lo pidió Celestia, el comenzó con rápidas embestidas, eran tan fuertes que la cama crujía y amenazaba con romperse. Ella movió su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo con la boca completamente abierta, mientras que el succionaba con fuerza uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro, en un momento cambio de pezón.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el se giró de golpe quedando Celestia arriba de Alvar, comenzó a cabalgarlo con impaciencia mientras que el admiraba como sus grandes senos rebotaban. La tomo por la espalda de modo que ahora ella estaba más pegada al cuerpo de Alvar, de nuevo succionaba sus pezones mientras que con una mano masajeaba los flancos de Celestia, quien movía rápidamente sus caderas de abajo a arriba, de adelante a atrás y en círculos.

Alvar se corrió en su interior. El semen y los fluidos vaginales escurrían del interior de Celestia quien aún no se separaba de Alvar, simplemente estaba ahí, descansando, con la mirada al techo y jadeando débilmente. Sin sacarse el miembro de Alvar que apenas estaba perdiendo su dureza se recostó sobre su pecho, exhausta. Ambos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente.

Cuando Alvar despertó, se encontró con ambas princesas dormidas a sus lados y con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Volteo a ver la retaguardia de Celestia, quien estaba dormida boca abajo, provocándole una nueva erección.

Se acercó a su intimidad, admirándola con detenimiento, su mirada subió a su agujero trasero. Separo los flancos de Celestia y se acercó a olerlo, a diferencia de lo que el creía no tenía un mal olor. Le paso la lengua por encima, era agradable la textura, la sensación que lo recorría lo incitaba a tomarla de inmediato, mas callo esos pensamientos, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque quería tomarse un tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Siguió lamiendo en el agujero trasero de Celestia mientras imaginaba como se sentiría penetrarla de esa manera. Comenzó a introducir la punta de su lengua, la metía y la sacaba a un ritmo un poco acelerado.

Celestia comenzó a despertar por la sensación, comenzaba a jadear. Al voltear miro a Alvar con su cara entre sus flancos. Intento protestar pero de su boca solo salían gemidos.

Alvar comenzaba a introducir toda su lengua dentro de Celestia, ella movía sus caderas hacia atrás buscando que aquella lengua llegara más profundo. El dejo de meterle la lengua, solo para reemplazarla por un dedo, arrancándole a Celestia un gemido ahogado por la almohada que ella mordía. Su dedo entraba y salía lentamente mientras que lo giraba, el ritmo comenzó a acelerar.

Después de varios minutos y un orgasmo de Celestia, Alvar introdujo dentro de ella otro dedo más, entraban y salían rápidamente.

Saco ambos dedos y vio con excitación como el ano de Celestia estaba un poco dilatado, asi que introdujo su lengua dentro de ella de nueva cuenta al mismo tiempo que introducía un par de dedos en la vagina de Celestia.

Se separó unos momentos de Celestia para que ella recuperara un poco de aliento. Tomándola por los flancos coloco la punta de su pene en el agujero trasero de Celestia, empujaba lentamente, vio cómo se abría paso dentó de ella. Cuando el glande estuvo dentro espero unos segundos, saco un poco y lo metió más profundo esta vez. Ella gemía fuertemente. Repitió el procedimiento varias veces hasta que lo metió por completo. En esa posición se quedó cerca de un minuto para contener el orgasmo que estaba cerca, sintiendo el calor del interior de Celestia y lo apretado que estaba.

Sin soltarla empezó sus movimientos de atrás hacia adelante lentamente en un principio. Le besaba el cuello y se lo mordía, encajando gentilmente sus colmillos en la piel de Celestia. Aumento considerablemente la fuerza de sus embestidas empujando salvajemente a Celestia una y otra vez. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora las sensaciones en el miembro de Alvar estaban incrementadas por la estrechez del ano de Celestia. A comparación de la noche pasada, no duro mucho el vaivén, llenando de nuevo el interior de Celestia y provocándole otro orgasmo a ella al sentir el semen caliente dentro de ella.

Después de un par de horas las princesas se retiraron, Celestia a sus deberes como princesa y Luna a su habitación para dormir hasta el crepúsculo. Ambas se despidieron de el con un beso suave en los labios, haciéndole prometer que lo que acababa de pasar se repitiera en un futuro cercano, después de todo, tantos pendientes ameritaban una buena sesión de sexo.

Decidió volar de regreso a Ponyville, para variar. Eran varias horas de vuelo desde Canterlot asi que acelero, no al máximo de su velocidad, pero lo suficiente para no tardar demasiado. El aire lo golpeaba en el rostro moviendo su crin hacia atrás. Desde la altura a la que estaba podía ver con más detalle el paisaje. A su izquierda se levantaba una gran cordillera de nevadas montañas, las más altas de toda Equestria, y más allá se encontraba el Imperio de Cristal. Había leído sobre ese lugar en la biblioteca de Canterlot, le parecía fascinante la apariencia de los habitantes de aquel lugar y tenía planeado tomarse unas vacaciones el solo y viajar hasta allá. Debido a las fuertes ráfagas de viento volar estaba totalmente descartado. Miro a su derecha, el bosque Everfree se extendía imponente hasta el horizonte. Muchas veces se internó en aquel lugar al que todos los ponis le temían y sin embargo a él le agradaba. Era un lugar salvaje, libre de las normas que gobiernan a Equestria, le tenía tanta envidia. Le recordaba su antiguo hogar.

Viejos recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Pensó en su madre, tan hermosa, una musa sin duda. No, no una musa. Era SU musa, pero eso ya estaba en el pasada. Pensó en su padre, un tipo fuerte, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Era uno soldado, y de los mejores, por eso lo admiraba tanto. Él lo entreno siempre con el pretexto de que el día en que el faltara seria el quien protegería a su familia. Lamentablemente fallo con su madre, pero en su tumba hizo el juramento de que el cuidaría de sus hermanas, prometió que jamás moriría en vano para no dejarlas solas.

Su memoria voló entre tantos recuerdos, unos realmente placenteros, otros dolorosos. Sin saber porque, recordó aquel trágico día, el día en que dos de sus seres amados perdieron la vida. Inconscientemente apretó los puños. El rostro del asesino llego a su cabeza.

Se detuvo sobre una de las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo y miro al horizonte, apreciando una hermosa puesta de sol, y del lado contrario, nubes negras de tormenta. Abandono la comodidad de la nube y acelero el vuelo.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo la tormenta amenazaba con caer sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento. Descendió apenas a un par de metros del suelo. Más adelante había una cueva, asi que se dirigió a ella para no correr riesgos innecesarios.

Dentro de la cueva estaba totalmente oscuro por lo que ilumino su camino con un simple hechizo de luz en su cuerno, conforme más se adentraba en la cueva el ruido de la lluvia iba desapareciendo. Luego de unos minutos vio una débil luz en medio de la penumbra, guiado por su natural curiosidad. Por un momento deseo tener a alguien con él, tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero no sabía decir si era bueno o malo.

Estando a un par de metros de la fuente de luz, pudo ver lo que parecía una casa rodante, y la luz provenía del interior. Se acercó lentamente en estado de alerta por una posible amenaza. Abrió con cuidado la puerta produciendo un chillido agudo. Inspeccionando el interior encontró un bulto grande en el suelo, se acercó a el, estaba cubierto con una sucia sabana que en algún momento fue de color azul, la retiro con cuidado y al ver lo que había debajo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Debajo de aquella sabana estaba un cuerpo, una yegua para ser precisos. Se acercó más para examinarla. Era una yegua que debía rondar los veinte años, una unicornio de color azul celeste, un poco más oscuro que el color de Rainbow Dash y su crin era azul pálido con mechones blancos. No parecía tener pulso pero aun asi era mejor cerciorarse. Su pulso era débil. Sin perder más tiempo cargo en sus brazos a aquella yegua y se teletransportó a ambos directo al hospital de Ponyville en medio de una explosión de magia color negro.

A pesar de la tormenta que estaba desatada en el exterior el hospital de Ponyville estaba abierto, pero en una relativa tranquilidad, las únicas que ahí estaban era la enfermera Red Heart y las mane 6 quienes aportaban toda la ayuda posible aunque quienes hacían prácticamente todo eran la enfermera y Fluttershy quienes atendían a algunos pacientes con algunos golpes, raspones y cortaduras.

De improvisto una gran llamarada negra apareció en medio de la sala de espera sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Del interior apareció Alvar con aquella yegua en brazos.

-¡Un medico!- Pidió Alvar con preocupación en la voz.-¡Necesito un médico de inmediato!

De un cuarto salieron la enfermera y Fluttershy quienes se sorprendieron de ver al ver a la yegua en mal estado. De inmediato la reconocieron como Trixie y recordaron su mala fama pero por ahora eso era lo de menos, estaba muy mal por lo que inmediatamente la atendieron.

Todas las mane 6 menos Fluttershy junto con Alvar estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, en los minutos que estuvieron esperando Alvar les conto el como la encontró, obviamente inventando un motivo de su estadía en Canterlot.

Alvar aprovecho el tiempo para repasar por su mente los hechos. El interior de la casa rodante estaba en un desorden total, en la mesa había lo que parecía instrumentos de laboratorio, y tirado cerca de unas bandejas una planta. Esforzó su mente en cada detalle, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño. La planta que estaba tirada parecía una mandrágora, una planta que tiene propiedades curativas si era preparada correctamente, de lo contrario podría resultar mortal.

-Twilight- Alvar llamo a la unicornio morada un poco preocupado- de casualidad, ¿en este hospital tienen antídoto para la mandrágora?

-¿Mandrágora?- Contesto un poco confundida- creo que si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Creo que vi una en la casa rodante de ella.-

-¿Que es una mandrágora?-Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Es una planta usada antiguamente como medicina.- Contesto Alvar curioso por la repentina curiosidad de la poni fiestera.

-¿Crees que podría usarla para hornear pasteles?- Le dijo Pinkie con su usual y casi sobrenatural alegría.

-No lo creo.- Le contesto Alvar a secas.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Pinkie.

-Porque si no la preparas bien te puede matar.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si te pasas o te falta algún ingrediente la toxina que tiene puede ocasionar la muerte.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque...-

Y asi siguió una larga clase de botánica para la poni rosada que preguntaba sin parar, obviamente después de varias preguntas más Alvar se quedó sin respuestas. Estaba comenzando a irritarse, estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque la enfermera y Fluttershy llegaron con noticias.

-Tenemos buenas noticias,- Empezó a hablar la enfermera Red Heart- afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo, un poco más tarde y hubiera fallecido.-

Todos en la sala soltaron un suspiro de alivio, incluso Alvar, quien sin darse cuenta estuvo conteniendo la respiración.

-Por ahora ella está dormida,- Continuo Fluttershy- estará despierta para mañana, se sentirá un poco débil, pero es normal por los efectos de los medicamentos.-

Estando seguros del estado de Trixie esperaron a que la tormenta se transformara en una lluvia. Para evitar mojarse Twilight creo con su magia un domo que los cubría a todos y el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que no tuvieran que ir pegados los unos a los otros.

-Disculpa cariño,- le dijo Rarity a Alvar en un tono bajo como para que solo el lo escuchara- ¿podríamos hablar en mi casa en cuanto lleguemos a allá? Es sobre lo que paso esa noche.

Entendiendo inmediatamente de lo que ella se refería accedió aunque dudando un poco al principio. El grupo avanzaba entre pláticas de las chicas mientras que el semental se limitaba a pensar el motivo por el cual ella quería hablar de eso.

Cuando llegaron a la boutique de Rarity, Alvar invento la excusa de tomarse sus medidas para un traje que ella le iba a hacer, y como las demás no encontraron motivos para desconfiar simplemente se marcharon sin hacer preguntas que resultarían incomodas.

Cuando entraron y las luces se encendieron, pudo notar diferencias, la última vez que el estuvo en ese lugar todo estaba desordenado, contrario a la apariencia actual. Al igual que aquella vez, ella le indico que se parara para tomarle las medidas, tiempo durante el cual se formó un silencio incomodo que ninguno supo cómo romper.

Cuando ella termino de tomarle las medidas se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, se apoyó en el pecho del semental y lo beso en los labios, esta vez fue un beso sin rastro de lujuria. El beso lo tomo por sorpresa y al no saber cómo reaccionar simplemente se quedó estático durante el par de segundos que duro el beso. Cuando se separaron ella lo miro directo a los ojos para decirle una noticia que cambiaría su vida.

-Alvar,- le dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa en los labios- estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.


	7. ¿Boda?

**Puta madre, como me caga que en un principio esta webada se ponga toda amontonada ¬¬. Este capitulo no fue precisamente mi favorito, de hecho si quieren pueden pasar por alto este capitulo (me sentí escritor de telenovelas).**

**Aprovechando el momento, quisiera recomendarles unos cuantos libritos, me refiero a toda la saga de "La Torre Oscura" de Stephen King. No pienso decir mucho acerca de ellos, esto para no arruinarles el final, eso si, solo les diré que son siete libros en total. Bueeeeno... no se me ocurre nada mas, asi que los dejo con este "capitulo" (¡QUÉMENLO!).**

* * *

Si en algún momento le hubiesen dicho que sería padre con alguien a quien apenas y conocía se hubiese reído de el en su cara. Ahora le pediría alguna clase de consejo.

Se encontraba Alvar sentado en lo más alto del árbol-biblioteca en donde se hospedaba buscando en los astros nocturnos y en la meditación alguna clase de respuesta a sus problemas. Lo único que recibió fue una hermosa vista de las calles de Ponyville bañadas en una luz plateada del astro rey de la noche.

No tenía siquiera un par de semanas en aquel pueblito y ya había embarazado a una de las amigas de su anfitriona, pero, ¿que se le iba a hacer?

A la mañana siguiente fueron todos a ver a Trixie hasta el hospital donde había solo un puñado de pacientes, algunas enfermeras y un par de doctores, pero al preguntar por la unicornio se llevaron una sorpresa. Había desaparecido.

-Típico en ella.- Despotricaba Rainbow Dash- Espero ponerle las manos encima.-

-Hablas como si la conocieras.- Agrego Alvar con curiosidad.

-Ni te imaginas como la conocimos.- Mascullo Applejack.

Fue la poni vaquera quien dio inicio con aquel recuerdo, un tanto gracioso para el semental, todo lo contrario para las mane 6.

Sin ningún motivo para permanecer más tiempo dentro de aquel hospital, salieron cada quien por su lado, yendo Rarity y Alvar juntos al parque del centro. La unicornio de malvavisco lo guio hasta una parte un poco solitaria, donde lo empujo hasta un árbol y donde empezó a besarlo salvajemente abrazándolo por el cuello. El, quien ya había mandado todo al carajo -después de todo, pronto serian un matrimonio- empezó a acariciarla por la espalda, metiendo sus manos por debajo del vestido de la chica hasta sus flancos y de ahí hasta su intimidad, ocasionándole gemidos que eran ahogados por sus bocas. Alvar se separó de ella dejando un hilo de saliva que comunicaba ambas bocas y usando todo rastro de fuerza de voluntad trato de hacer entrar en razón a Rarity.

-Espera, no podemos hacerlo aquí.- Dijo el por lo bajo y con la cara completamente roja.

-Descuida cariño,- contesto ella hincándose frente a el- por aquí no pasa nadie.

Sin esperar más, libero de su prisión al miembro de Alvar el cual estaba casi en su máxima extensión. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, sintiendo así su dureza. Bajo un poco más la cabeza y empezó a succionar uno de sus testículos, los cuales se encontraban hinchados, ansiosos por soltar su descarga. El apretaba los dientes intentando no hacer alguna clase de ruido, acariciaba la cabeza de Rarity y mantenía la mirada en la unicornio, quien ya tenía una porción de su miembro en su boca.

No muy lejos de ahí, sobre una nube, Rainbow Dash observaba incrédula el acto de lujuria que en el suelo se desataba, llevo una mano a su entrepierna e introdujo un par de dedos sin dejar de observar al par de calenturientos. Rápidamente se sacó la mano de donde la tenía sin dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, eso iba totalmente en contra de sus gustos, más el creciente calor se lo atribuyo a la época en la que estaban y supuso que al acabar la primavera todo sería normal de nuevo.

De nuevo volteo a ver a la pareja en suelo, y lo que vio hizo que de nuevo se introdujera sus dedos dentro de ella al mismo tiempo en que se agarraba uno de sus pechos. Alvar la estaba penetrando por detrás. De nueva cuenta dejo de estimularse ella misma y discretamente se acercó a Alvar y Rarity sin dejar la cobertura que la nube le brindaba, desde el ángulo en el que estaba podía ver con mayor detalle como aquel pene entraba y salía de las entrañas de su amiga. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, habría imaginado a su amiga de esa manera, pero ahora, no sabía si envidiar al semental por hacer suya a la unicornio, o a la yegua por tener para ella esa cantidad dentro de sí misma, sea lo que sea, era algo que no pensó sentir.

Con la misma discreción con la que llego, se fue, no sin antes echarles un último vistazo solo para ver que, sin dejar de embestirla por detrás, la besaba apasionadamente en la boca.

Era el atardecer en toda Equestria y solo eran pocos los ponis que aún estaban activos, unos cuantos esperaron en las calles para ver como el sol dejaba el cielo para que una luna llena tomara su lugar iluminando la noche.

Las princesas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones pensando lo que pasaría en el futuro. Tendrían un hijo del mismo semental lo cual no les preocupaba -siempre habían compartido sus cosas con la otra, aunque ahora no se tratase de un objeto-, lo que les preocupaba era que no sería para ellas, sino para otra. Tal como él les dijo, a ellos, los alicornios, aún les faltaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo que se mantenía casi igual desde hace más de mil años, pero no era lo mismo para la otra yegua que también sería la madre de su primogénito solo por cuestión de días, así que el decidió estar al lado de aquella yegua. A pesar de todo no podían quejarse, ya que lo usaron solo como un objeto de placer aun cuando lo conocían bien, más aun Luna, quien sentía algo por el semental gris de ojos bicolor. Lo único que quedaba era esperar y que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

Han pasado apenas una semana desde que Alvar supo de su paternidad. Ahora se preparaba para su boda. La reacción de Spike al saber de la boda entre la que en un principio fue su amor platónico y el alicornio fue de sincera felicidad por la pareja, muy contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Rarity simplemente no sería para él, así que con todas sus fuerzas la saco de su corazón y de su cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de aquella chica que si lo amaba y que el ignoraba. AppleBloom.

El lugar donde sería la boda no estaba precisamente lleno, solo estaban las familias y amistades de los novios. El novio ya estaba en su lugar y junto a él estaba Spike, ambos vestían elegantes trajes negros. En la entrada estaba Rarity, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con un ligero escote, sin mangas, el cual casi se confundía con el cuerpo de la unicornio, solo se le podía distinguir por el brillo que el vestido desprendía por los bordados de oro y las pequeñas gemas que tenía. Su crin estaba sujeta en una cola de caballo -irónico- en la cual tenía un par de broches con forma de su cutie marck. Avanzo lentamente tomada del brazo de su padre quien al llegar hasta donde estaba el alicornio le lanzo una mirada seria, amenazadora tal vez.

El sacerdote comenzó con un montón de palabrería que hasta cierto punto resultaba irrelevante hasta que llegó el momento que todos esperaban, aquel momento en el que ambos se juraban eterna fidelidad, el momento en el que una familia se formaba con un beso en los labios.


	8. Memorias parte 1

**Hey que pedo gente bonita! Un nuevo capitulo al fin. Pues... no se me ocurre nada mas que decir, asi que los dejo con la hostoria ._.**

* * *

La fresca brisa acariciaba todo aquello con lo que tiene contacto, brindando tranquilidad junto con una luna menguante que se alzaba en el cielo junto con sus compañeras las estrellas.  
Ahora que Alvar y Rarity estaban casados decidieron compartir la habitación en casa de la unicornio blanca. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Alvar mantenía fija la mirada en la luna, preguntándose que era lo que el destino tenia para el ahora que todo había cambiado. Detrás de él, en la cama, Rarity se acostaba sin quitar la mirada del que ahora era su esposo.

-¿No piensas dormir, cariño?- Hablo Rarity desde donde estaba.  
-En un momento te acompaño.- Le contesto el semental, volteando un momento para verla y regresar de nuevo la mirada al cielo.

Pensar era lo único que el necesitaba hacer por el momento. Una boda por mero compromiso, así era como el veía su actual situación. Por el momento lo único bueno que el veía era su paternidad, un poco prematura si lo pensaba bien, después de todo, no estaba del todo preparado para tal responsabilidad, cuando regresara al servicio pasaría más tiempo fuera, de vuelta en el castillo, quizá, pero igual se alejaría. Recordó sus hijos con las princesas, la situación no era peor, pero no precisamente mejor. Su situación con sus hermanas estaba un poco tensa por el hecho de haberse casado sin siquiera haberlo hablado con ellas por lo que estaban molestas con él.  
La brisa nocturna lo tranquilizaba, y al parecer ayudaba a dormir a su ahora esposa, tal como se había dado cuenta al voltear a ver a Rarity quien estaba profundamente dormida. Tal como estaba dormida, boca arriba, sus pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración y sus piernas ligeramente destapadas, lo excitaban tremendamente, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella lo único que despertaba en él era un fiero instinto sexual, por ahora, o por lo menos él pensaba.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta aquel día en el que llego a este mundo, era como su nacimiento, metafóricamente hablando. Desde el momento de su llegada a Equestria supo que sus vidas, la de él y la de sus hermanas, había cambiado por completo, quisiera o no. Sintiendo que el sueño se instalaba dentro de el, fue a donde su esposa dormía, levanto las suaves sabanas y entro a la cama, e inconscientemente abrazo a la unicornio por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella, al sentir el tacto del semental, y aun en sueños, giro para quedar de espaldas a él y se pegó a su cuerpo, quedando sus flancos pegados a la entrepierna del semental provocándole una ligera erección, la cual no la despertó, sino que se pegó aún más al cuerpo del semental, sintiendo el calor que aquel cuerpo desprendía. El intentaba tomar control de sus instintos y tras luchar contra las ganas de poseerla cayó en un sueño vacío, habiendo solamente oscuridad, y en medio de aquella oscuridad una secuencia de imágenes las cuales supo reconocer de inmediato. Aquellas imágenes eran los recuerdos de su llegada a Equestria.

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa de verano, de aquellas tardes que a casi nadie le gusta, pero a algunos les traía un sentimiento de nostalgia, mas no de tristeza como a otros. En el castillo de Canterlot reinaba el silencio, interrumpido solamente por el ruido de pisadas calmadas cada cierto tiempo. En la sala del trono ya estaba la princesa Luna en sus deberes después de pasar mil años encerrada y a un lado de ella estaba su hermana, no porque desconfiara en ella, sino porque hubo cambios en el milenio que había transcurrido, no eran muy distintos para fortuna de Luna, pero las diferencias eran un poco complicadas.  
Luego de un par de horas ambas princesas estaban tranquilamente tomando un té en uno de los balcones con techo, platicando después de tanto tiempo de separación. Su plática fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo. Miraban a todas partes buscando la fuente del ruido que las había alterado, y otro par de estruendos un poco más leves se escucharon. Miraron al cielo y lo que vieron las dejo impactadas. Las negras nubes se abrían en forma de un gran circulo dejando pasar la luz de la luna, sin embargo, en el cielo una esfera apareció ocultando de nuevo a la luna, un segundo después la esfera exploto en una gran estela color negro y blanco, parecía una súper nova. Del núcleo de la explosión salió un objeto que a simple vista parecía un meteorito y por el tiempo que tardaba la caída supusieron que caía de una gran altura, del espacio exterior, inclusive. La visión al principio les pareció hermosa y dejándose llevar por sentimentalismos, Celestia paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Luna en un fraternal abrazo, pero ese sentimiento se transformó en confusión al ver que la trayectoria del meteorito se alteraba y luego de eso se transformó en miedo al ver que aquel objeto se dirigía a Canterlot.

Celestia y Luna volaron a penas por un par de minutos hasta el lugar al que creyeron seria la zona del impacto, una pradera que se situaba entre Canterlot y los bosques del norte, así que sintieron un poco de alivio al creer que no habría víctimas. El meteorito estaba cada vez más cerca y esta vez pudieron ver que de el salía un resplandor negro-blanco. Debido al poco tiempo del que disponían solo pudieron ir las princesas y un puñado de unicornios, de los más poderosos. Al mismo tiempo concentraron su magia en sus cuernos y de ahí salió disparada en un solo rayo al meteorito que estaba a cuestión de segundos de impactar, buscando detenerlo de golpe. Un gran estallido ocurrió liberando una densa capa de humo multicolor durante una fracción de segundo, tiempo en el que pensaron que el plan había tenido buenos resultados, pero su felicidad se esfumo una fracción de segundo después cuando vieron que solo consiguieron alterar la trayectoria, en lugar de caer casi en el bosque ahora caería sobre de ellos. Miraron un poco más el meteorito y pudieron ver que se dividió en tres fragmentos del tamaño de un poni adulto, seguidos cada uno por su propia estela. A un par de segundos de impactar contra ellos, las princesas crearon un escudo mágico en forma de semiesfera que cubría a todos ante el inminente impacto, mas dicho suceso jamás sucedió, sino que altero solo un poco su trayectoria, pasando a penas a un par de metros sobre sus cabezas e impactando a alrededor de cien metros de distancia. Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para ver el objeto que había impactado, cada uno pensaba el la roca que se encontraba incrustada en el suelo y las princesas imaginaban un sinfín de estudios para el meteorito, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar tres cuerpos en lugar de una roca. Se acercaron con cautela, todos rodeando a las princesas dejando solo una pequeña abertura por la cual podían ver. Los tres eran alicornios, un semental y dos yeguas gemelas, todos inconscientes. Con su magia, la princesa Celestia levito a los tres y los llevo al castillo donde los médicos procedieron a revisarlos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión era borrosa y la cabeza le dolía. Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su visión y cuando lo hizo reviso el lugar en el que estaba. No era su habitación, desde luego, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera estaba en su casa. Lentamente se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba, y escruto la habitación. El lugar tenía colores claros, en su mayoría blanco, también toques dorados y un poco de morado. La cama en la que estaba era grande, exageradamente grande. El dolor aun persistía en su cabeza y se llevó una mano para masajear su sien, pero al hacer contacto con su cabeza sintió algo diferente, ¿pelo?, se miró las manos y efectivamente vio pelo en sus manos, brazos, y en todo el cuerpo. De nuevo se tomó la cabeza y dio con una protuberancia, la siguió con la mano y cayó en cuenta de que era un cuerno. Se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en ropa interior, busco un espejo con la mirada y lo encontró a un lado de la cama. Definitivamente había cambiado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un fino pelaje gris oscuro, su cabello era largo y detrás de él vio un par de grandes alas.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y entro una chica -eso creía por su anatomía voluptuosa- vestida de mucama, quien al verlo semidesnudo se sonrojo, pero manteniendo el profesionalismo mantuvo la compostura y se limitó a anunciar que tendría visitas en cuestión de minutos, y tras haber cumplido con su orden se retiró.  
Se mantuvo parado en silencio durante unos segundos analizando la situación. No era humano -estaba seguro de eso en el momento en que vio el pelo de su cuerpo-, si la intuición no le fallaba, había visto ciertos rasgos animales en él y en la mucama, rasgos equinos. ¿Así que ahora era un caballo? "_Una de dos; esto es el sueño más raro que eh tenido en mi vida, o en estos momentos me encuentro en un manicomio hablándole a la pared y siendo observado por un montón de loqueros." _Susurro para si mismo aquel extraño individuo, como si de la nada la respuesta acudiera a él siendo transportada por una hada del bosque.  
¿Visitas, quien lo visitaría en ese lugar? Tal vez el alma caritativa que lo había llevado a la habitación. Su ropa estaba delicadamente doblada en el mueble del espejo así que se la puso. Si era una fantasía, ¿por qué se vestía?, por mero impulso, lo más probable.

La espera se hizo aburrida. Esos minutos se transformaron en dos horas de aburrimiento. Harto de esperar, se levantó y dio un paso a la puerta, más se detuvo al ver como se comenzaba a abrir. Tras la puerta apareció dos "yeguas", una era blanca y su crin era multicolor, la imagen de una aurora boreal llego a su mente, la otra era azul oscuro y su crin era de un azul un poco más claro y tenía pequeños destellos, e inmediatamente pensó en el firmamento nocturno. Ambas eran voluptuosas, la blanca un poco más que la azul.  
Durante todo ese tiempo mantuvo la mente fría, pensando que decir, además de la obvia pregunta. Las "yeguas" se presentaron y el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Soltó sin más, carente de emociones. Las "princesas" solo lo miraban un poco confundidas ante algo que se suponía el debía saber. Le explicaron todo referente al lugar en el que se encontraba y el agacho la cabeza y hundió su cara entre sus manos. -Esto debe ser una locura, -susurro aun con la cara entre las manos -no puede ser verdad, mis hermanas...- dejo la frase en el aire intentando imaginarse lo que sería de ellas y un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo.  
-¿Son gemelas tus hermanas?- Hablo la menor de las hermanas e inmediatamente el alzo la mirada, posándola justo en los ojos de la princesa Luna, causándole un ligero escalofrió.  
-¿Como lo sabes? ¿A caso están aquí?- Comenzaba a tranquilizarse un poco, la idea de estar en una tierra habitada por criaturas equinas antropomórficas no le gustaba del todo, pero saber que allí estaban sus hermanas lo calmo lo suficiente como para evitar hacer más locuras, al menos si fuese posible tomando en cuenta lo poco que había visto. -Llévenme con ellas.- Demando un poco impaciente por encontrarse.  
-¡Como te atreves a darnos ordenes!- Grito la yegua azul con voz amplificada mirando a los ojos bicolores del semental, quien solo se quedó regresando la mirada. Una blanca mano se posó en el hombro de la yegua para calmarla.  
-Calma, hermana,- La voz de la princesa Celestia era cálida, tanto así que el semental gris pensó que podría derretir los polos solo con hablar -comprende que solo está preocupado por sus hermanas. -Soltó a su hermana y miro a los ojos del semental, su voz calmada y maternal le dio la tranquilidad que había escapado de su ser -Te llevaremos con tus hermanas, ellas despertaron hace horas y supongo que estarán igual de preocupadas por ti.- El semental no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco.

La princesa Celestia encabezaba el grupo de alicornios por las entrañas del castillo. Para el, todo el castillo -o por lo menos lo que había podido ver hasta ahora- le había parecido hermoso. Todos los detalles estructurales le recordaban en parte los castillos medievales, solo que los castillos medievales no eran tan coloridos como este. Todas las telas que adornaban los pasillos le parecían seda y otras telas que le eran desconocidas, no era un experto en el tema, después de todo.  
Conforme iban pasando cerca del resto de los ponis -eso dijeron las princesas que eran, aunque más bien le parecían caballos, y si en verdad eran ponis no podía imaginarse la altura que tendrían los caballos- se dio cuenta que los alicornios eran más altos que el resto, una cabeza y media por lo menos. Por una de las ventanas pudo ver un enorme jardín, pero no fueron las plantas y los animales lo que llamo su atención, sino los ponis de armadura dorada que vigilaban cada rincón de aquel jardín. Curiosamente tenían un patrón de vigilancia demasiado obvio, como si no pasara nada fuera de lo ordinario y solo caminaran dormidos en un patrón sin fin.  
La corta caminata los llevo a una habitación cerrada por dentro. Tocaron, y varios segundos después una voz se escuchó desde adentro. Cuando la voz llego a los ojos del semental, se estremeció, apretó los puños y trago saliva. Cuando la puerta se abrió no vieron a nadie, como si se hubiese abierto sola. De uno en uno penetraron en la habitación, siendo el semental el último. Su corazón latía con fuerza, amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Voltearon la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Cerca de ella había dos yeguas, ambas de color rojo intenso y con una larga crin negra, una de ellas tenía los ojos amarillos y la otra los tenia de color rojo carmesí. Al verlas el corazón del semental salto con furia. Podrían tener cualquier apariencia, de cualquier especie, pero esos ojos eran únicos, inconfundibles para él. Él se quedó paralizado, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar al par de yeguas que ahora lo miraban de igual manera, mas fue la de ojos amarillos quien rompió el sepulcral silencio.

-¿Hermano, eres tú?- Su voz era débil, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.  
-Iris...- Fue interrumpido por ambas yeguas que lo traquearon, tumbándolo en la cama y quedando en una posición un poco comprometedora. Detrás de la conmovedora escena ambas princesas sonreían.

Luego de varios minutos el tierno reencuentro fue interrumpido por la princesa Luna mediante una tos fingida, los tres se miraron y cayeron en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban por lo que separaron de inmediato.

-Viendo que ya estas junto a tu familia, ¿te importaría decirnos tu nombre?- Sugirió la princesa Celestia al semental, el cual, luego de pensárselo un par de segundos, accedió.  
-Mi nombre es Alvar, hijo de Aton y Lidia.- Dijo el ahora conocido como Alvar.

Las horas volaron en medio de la plática que tuvieron los tres hermanos extranjeros y las princesas de Equestria. Alvar tuvo la sensatez de no decirle absolutamente todo sobre el. De un momento a otro la plática paso del pasado al futuro. Si no había manera de volver debería adaptarse o perecer.  
Repasaron los posibles empleos que pudiesen tener. Las gemelas eran buenas en varas cosas, al igual que su hermano. Usando magia, la princesa Celestia materializo un pergamino, el cual entrego a los hermanos. Al abrirlo solo vieron un montón de extraños caracteres, confundidos, le dieron la vuelta hasta que quedo de cabeza y al igual que al principio no pudieron entender nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito. La princesa Celestia se dio cuenta del problema y soltó una pequeña risilla divertida.

-Veo que no tienen la más pequeña idea de lo que dice el pergamino, ¿cierto?- Comento divertida la princesa Celestia, a lo que los tres hermanos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza -Entonces no se diga más, yo misma les daré clases a partir de mañana, así que a primera hora los estaré esperando en la biblioteca.-

Sin más que decir y sin escuchar lo que tenían que decir salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a su hermana. Dentro de la habitación los hermanos estaban impactados ante semejante muestra de amabilidad por parte de una de las gobernantes de esas tierras.

-Siento que nuestras vidas ya no serán como antes.- Dijo Alvar más para si mismo que para sus hermanas, pero aun así fue escuchado por ambas chicas.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, hermanito.- Susurro la yegua de ojos rojos amarillos que respondía al nombre de Irisviel.  
-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo mucho sueño, así que hasta mañana.- Dijo Alvar para después lanzarse a la cama seguido por sus hermanas.

A la mañana siguiente -muy temprano pues el sol apenas estaba asomándose en el horizonte- los tres hermanos ya se dirigían a la biblioteca. Durante todo el camino los ponis que se topaban mostraban caras de asombro que se esforzaban en ocultar, al menos para ellos, los alicornios eras raros por su escases que rayaba en la extinción de no ser por su longevidad extrema.

Cuando salieron creyeron que sería fácil llegar a su destino, pero se perdieron después de cinco minutos por los pasillos. Varias veces se detuvieron a pedir indicaciones, pero igualmente perdían el rumbo y daban una vuelta que los alejaba cada vez más.  
Luego de lo que parecieron horas llegaron a su destino original. Al entrar se encontraron con una seria princesa Celestia rodeada por un montón de libros, lentamente se acercó a sus invitados sin cambiar su expresión facial y empezó a darles un sermón acerca de la puntualidad. Alvar sentía que su cara se calentaba y su cara se tornaba lentamente del gris normal a uno rojo, podría jurar que lo mismo le pasaba a sus hermanas pero con una fugaz mirada noto que por el pelaje de ellas sería casi imposible dar constancia de eso. Se sentía como un crio al cual riñen por haber olvidado sus deberes, pero en el fondo, ¿no era el así, solo un chico el cual tuvo que madurar de golpe por su familia? Ese sermón le recordaba a los de su madre cuando sacaba una mala nota en la escuela, solo que su madre solía darle una golosina luego de que el entendiera completamente la importancia de una buena nota, y dudaba que la princesa le diera una.

Unos codazos en el abdomen lo bajaron de golpe de la nube en la que estaba. Cuando se despabilo vio la misma expresión seria de la princesa, solo que esta vez era para el y ella estaba muy cerca y la invasión de su espacio personal lo puso nervioso.

-¿Entendiste lo que acabo de decir, jovencito?- Le dijo la princesa con el semblante serio sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada.  
-"Joder, esto parece la escuela primaria"- Pensó Alvar así que pensó en seguirle la corriente a la princesa -Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo entendería?-  
-¿Y te importaría decir lo que entendiste?- Más que una petición parecía una orden. "Ya valí madres", ese pensamiento se repetía en la mente del semental.  
-Pues...- Alvar buscaba algo que decir y que tuviera algo de sentido, y al no encontrarlo recurrió a una broma -supongo que no era algo relacionado con la Teoría de Cuerdas y su relación con la Teoría de la Relatividad.- Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro pero soltó un suspiro mentalmente al ver que las facciones de su nueva maestra se relajaban en aquella sonrisa que tenía la noche anterior.  
-Así es.- Le contesto la princesa con su habitual tono sereno.  
-¿En serio?- La sonrisa de felicidad que se le formo con premura se esfumo al ver que el rostro de su maestra se tornaba de nuevo a un semblante serio.  
-No.- La princesa bajo la cabeza un poco y la movió de un lado a otro un poco irritada por el intento de chiste de su alumno. -Mejor pasemos a las clases antes de que me arrepienta y los mande a tomar las clases con mi hermana -su voz cambio de seria a sombría -y créanme, ella no es tan paciente como yo y tampoco es todo dulzura, si la molestan se arrepentirán, en especial tú, Alvar.-

Tras esa pequeña amenaza vestida de advertencia -o viceversa- dieron inicio con las clases con la miss Celestia. Los libros tenían toda clase de dibujos por lo que era obvio que eran libris para niños -potrillos, las princesas dejaron muy en claro eso, pero la costumbre seria difícil de cambiar después de tantos años-. Muy para la suerte de todos, la estructura gramatical era igual a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados, al igual que los nombres de las letras, por lo que solo era cuestión de aprender el alfabeto, y visto de una manera con la que los hermanos estuvieran familiarizados, sería como aprender un código secreto como los que se usan a veces en la escuela para mandar mensajes y evitar la vergüenza de que el profesor lo leyera ante toda la clase.  
Siendo ya brincado un obstáculo básico que era la comunicación escrita pasaron al que muchos consideran un dolor de cabeza, y no es la Biomecánica avanzada -eso es pan comido, seguro que si-, sino el monstruo que se llama MATEMATICAS. Cuando vio la forma de resolver los cuestionamientos matemáticos, Alvar se sorprendió con la similitud del lugar del que Alvar y sus hermanas provenían y de Equestria, ya que los métodos eran completamente iguales, la única diferencia entre un lugar y otro era la forma de los caracteres, por lo que no hubo nada de qué preocuparse ya que solo era cuestión de sustituir las letras y números de un sistema a otro.

Las horas volaron en medio de la "clase" de la Doctora Profesora Celestia, aunque era más un repaso o reforzamiento de lo que ellos ya sabían. Satisfecha del empeño que ponían los hermanos, los dejo unos momentos a solas para que comieran un aperitivo. Su mente se encontraba un poco obstruida por tantos pensamientos, sentía, más que nada, curiosidad por el nuevo trio de alicornios. Durante muchos años estaba segura de que las únicas de su especie eran ella, su hermana y su sobrina, y ahora otros tres más cayeron del cielo en una explosión de magia. Tenía pensada una reunión junto a su hermana y sobrina, el tema a tratar no era precisamente de los que se discuten en público o frente a un consejo, nada de eso, era un tema exclusivo de las alicornios.  
Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que estuvo pensando la mañana se convirtió en tarde y la tarde en crepúsculo. Regreso a la biblioteca para despedir a sus alumnos, pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaban. Se regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la sala del trono y tampoco estaban ahí. Sin muchas opciones, pregunto a cada poni que se encontró en su camino hasta que le dijeron dónde estaba y sin más se dirigió a donde su nueva pista le apuntaba.

El cielo estaba pintado de un suave color naranja que anunciaba el próximo ascenso de la luna. La princesa Celestia se sentía como en sus tiempos de potrilla, cuando jugaba al escondite con su hermana menor, solo que ahora no era un juego y no era su hermana a quien buscaba. El primer lugar que descarto fue la zona de las estatuas donde se encontraba Discord. Ella podía sentir el caos que manaba de los hermanos, que si bien no era una cantidad de la cual preocuparse -mucho-, era la suficiente cantidad como para liberarlo, y conociéndolo bien, no tardaría en hacerse notar, y hasta ahora todo estaba normal. Su siguiente parada fue el área donde se encontraban los animales. Nada. Se detuvo a pensar un poco. Si hubiese un lugar al cual ir y en el cual nadie los molestara, ¿cuál sería? Los rosales, por supuesto. Era el único lugar relativamente desolado por su privacidad, ya que ahí era el único lugar en el cual crecían las rosas azules, creadas por la princesa Luna.  
La noche ya había llegado trayendo a la luna y a toda su corte de estrellas. Al llegar a los rosales no encontró señales de sus alumnos por lo que se internó en ese laberinto natural, y al llegar al centro encontró lo que buscaba. Alvar estaba de pie frente a una rosa azul olfateando su dulce fragancia mientras que sus hermanas dormitaban juntas cerca de él. Alvar no advirtió la presencia de su mentora hasta que la tuvo a un lado de él. Asustado, dio un pequeño salto pero fue tranquilizado al ver que la princesa le mostraba su típica sonrisa y escucho su suave voz.

-Descuida. Deberías despertar a tus hermanas para que regresen a la habitación.-

Sin decir una palabra despertó a sus hermanas, quienes al percatarse de la presencia de su maestra se pararon lo más rápido que el cuerpo les permitía, mas se tranquilizaron con un ademan de la princesa, quien les indico que la siguieran al interior del castillo, a su habitación, para así dar inicio con un merecido sueño.

* * *

**El inicio del principio (LOL). Durante este rato estuve escuchando el nuevo album de Mago de Oz y contrario a lo que pense, no esta nada mal.  
Durante un buen rato de consultar con mi almohada estuve pensando el crear un "programa" como Venga la Alegría o La Casa de la Risa, siento que el segundo seria mas sencillo que el primero, debido a que no creo que mis sesos me den como para pensar en tres horas de lectura (tiempo que dura el programa), y en cambio hacer uno de La Casa de la Risa seria cuestion de hacer pequeños cortos, o varios, no lo se aun. Por ahora no quiero asegurar nada ya que quiero acabar este fanfic, ademas de que tengo otros pensados. Total, ya les avisare si si o si no.**

**Hasta la proxima! /)**


	9. Secreto

Luego de lo que parecieron años debido a la espera, el primogénito de Alvar llego al mundo. De la unión de la unicornio y el alicornio nació una potrilla de color gris claro, su crin y cola eran de color negro y al recibir los rayos de luz parecía de color azul, y sus ojos, al igual que el padre -y sus hijas con la princesas- eran heterocromicos, el izquierdo tomo un color azul mientras que el derecho era carmesí.  
Unos días después, las princesas dieron a luz cada una a una potrilla. La hija de Celestia era color lila en una tonalidad clara y su crin y cola eran de un color rosa pálido; al igual que sus hermanas, tenía los ojos de colores diferentes: su ojo izquierdo era de color rosa y el izquierdo carmesí. Su media hermana -hija de su tía Luna- era color negro, su crin y cola eran de color azul marino, y a diferencia de sus hermanas, su hozo izquierdo era color amarillo y el derecho tenía una coloración verde brillante como el jade.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que tuvo para reflexionar, a Alvar la paternidad le resulto una tarea difícil. Como en todo matrimonio primerizo, eran despertados todas las noches por el llanto de su hija. Los primeros días se preguntó cómo les iría a las princesas. Si su intuición no lo engañaba, supuso que estarían en una situación de tablas, ya que mientras Celestia -por ser la mayor y haber vivido por solo Batman sabe cuántos años- tenía un sentido maternal nato, pero Luna no tendría el típico problema nocturno, o cuando menos no sería tanto problema ya que ella se mantenía despierta durante las noches.  
¿Problemas matrimoniales? Sí. Como en cualquier matrimonio en el que la esposa se entera que su marido tiene hijos regados por ahí, y el hecho de que haya compartido la cama con las princesas -y no precisamente para dormir la siesta- solo empeoro las cosas un poquito más, llegando a aquel punto crítico en que solo se soportan por cierto bultito de pelo al que ambos amaban con todo el corazón.  
Luego de la relativamente sencilla etapa que fue la crianza de un bebe, llego la pubertad. El verdadero reto fue Anya, la mayor, ya que de las tres, ella es quien guardaba mayor parecido psicológico con su padre y por eso resulto ser un poco rebelde. Cuando Alvar se enteró que su hija era gótica lo que lo impresiono no fue la decisión de la chica -el había pasado por una etapa parecida, y hasta cierto punto, aún era igual que en aquel entonces por lo que no le molesto en absoluto- sino el saber que en Equestria también había gen... ponis así. ¿Quien lo diría? Solo le preocupaba la clase de idioteces que uno, siendo joven, podía hacer.

Una tarde de verano, de aquellas en las que los ponis acostumbraban usar ropas frescas, las hermanas del semental arribaron a la casa que él y su esposa e hija compartían, sus rostros no reflejaban ninguna clase de expresión y en la mano derecha de Irisviel estaba un pergamino y en el vio restos de cera roja de la que se usa para los sellos de la realeza. Un extraño presentimiento lo invadió, por la mirada de sus hermanas supo que volvería al negocio que tanto tiempo estuvo en relativa calma.  
Sin reparar en saludos u otra clase de protocolo social, entraron directo a un pequeño despacho sencillo -un escritorio con su respectiva silla y otras dos en el lado opuesto, un archivador y una plantita arriba del archivador- y con un ademan pidió a sus hermanas que tomaran asiento. Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, en la planta baja se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y un par de segundos después el ruido de la puerta azotándose, mas no le tomaron importancia a quienes habían llegado pues podían figurarse de quien o quienes se trataba. Finalmente Alvar rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Supongo que sea cual sea el motivo de su visita no es para traerme unas galletas de las exploradoras, -su voz sonaba seria a pesar del chiste -así que vayan directo al grano.  
-Está bien. -la voz de Irisviel no transmitía ninguna clase de emoción, sin embargo, sus rojos ojos brillaban de una forma un poco sobrenatural al igual que los ojos de su hermana -Tenemos trabajo, este en especial es uno grande. -Le tendió el pergamino a su hermano quien lo leyó de inmediato. Al terminar sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo un poco mayor al de sus hermanas y una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en los labios del semental.  
-¿Realmente estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? -pregunto Alvar, mas con incredulidad y emoción que duda.  
-Tan real como que tus hermanas no pueden encontrar un sostén de la talla correcta en este pueblito colorido. -Dijo Illyasviel a la vez que su hermano arqueaba una ceja -Así que propongo que iniciemos con los preparativos.  
-Vale, iremos de inmediato. -Alvar se levantándose su asiento y fue camino a la sala con sus hermanas detrás de el -Por cierto, lo de los sostenes fue un poco más de información para comprobar algo que ya se, ¿no creen? -Ninguna contesto, solo se limitaron a encogerse de hombros como diciendo "¿acaso quieres discutir eso ahora?", a lo que el semental rio por lo bajo y siguió caminando.

En la planta baja estaban las damas de la casa, ambas en la cocina cocinando (válgame la redundancia). Cuando escucharon los pasos provenientes de las escaleras supusieron que se trataba de Alvar y fueron a recibirlo, mas no se esperaban que estuviera acompañado. Ambas, madre e hija, vieron el extraño brillo en los tres pares de ojos. Para Rarity fue la segunda vez en su vida que veía a Alvar de esa manera, pero para Anya no fue así. Se le helo la sangre al ver esa fría mirada en su padre y en sus tías, en parte le recordaba a las bestias salvajes que se dice viven en el bosque Everfree, aquella mirada asesina se le hizo extraña en su padre, un tipo que a pesar de ser un soldado jamás lo imagino asesinando.

-Cariño, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto claramente preocupada la unicornio modista.  
-No es nada. -intento tranquilizarla sabiendo lo dramática que podía llegar a ser -Solo que tengo trabajo, por cierto, ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?  
-Claro. -Rarity intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo y la preocupación de su voz con aparente buen resultado.  
-Necesito que me alistes una maleta con un poco de ropa, no mucha la verdad, yo creo que solo para unos tres o cuatro días. -se dirigió ahora a sus hermanas mientras que Rarity subía a la habitación -Ustedes deberían adelantarse por sus equipajes. -Las dos asintieron con un gesto de cabeza y salieron por la puerta.  
-Papa, ¿sucede algo? -el nerviosismo teñía la voz de la joven alicornio.  
-No te preocupes, pastelito. -como solía ocurrir cada vez que le decía así a su hija, las mejillas de la joven se encendieron de un color cereza. Él fue por una puerta situada bajo las escaleras y segundos después regreso con una enorme maleta hecha de madera de roble.

Sin escuchar demasiado a su hija, fue hasta la sala y coloco la maleta sobre la mesita que estaba frente a él. Anya se escabullo detrás de él, en sus dieciséis años era la primera vez que veía dicha maleta, o eso creía, ya que le parecía vagamente familiar. Alvar coloco un dedo impregnado de un aura mágica de color negro en el sitio donde estaban tallados unos extraños caracteres, por lo que a su hija le pareció que el contenido debía ser muy valioso como para que Alvar tuviera que usar un sello mágico. Lentamente abrió la maleta, del interior escapo una suave fragancia a roble y otros aromas extraños, mas no desagradables.  
Cuando la tapa de la maleta estuvo completamente abierta, Anya soltó un ligero gemido ahogado al ver el contenido, el cual consistía en una enorme guadaña negra y un collar como el de su tía luna. Para esos momentos Rarity ya estaba de pie a un lado de Anya y al ver la guadaña y el collar sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. En el tiempo que se mantuvo mirando al interior de la maleta, los ojos de Alvar aumentaron ligeramente su brillo. Con sumo cuidado movió a la mesita del lugar en el que estaba para dejar un espacio en medio de la sala y pidió que se alejaran un poco. Cuando estuvo seguro de lo que hacía empezó a concentrarse, en el suelo empezaron a aparecer pequeñas llamas negras que formaban un círculo con Alvar en el centro, y luego de unos segundos, las llamas crecieron hasta cubrir al semental de pies a cabeza ocasionando que Rarity y Anya gritaran por la impresión. Cuando las llamas se apagaron dejaron en su lugar a un Alvar con la armadura que antaño había usado, solo que ahora era un poco diferente: para empezar, ahora se le veía con más volumen, los guantes tenían lo que parecían garras al final de cada dedo, las hombreras parecían un par de cráneos con grandes colmillos y en el torso tenía varias marcas rojas en los costados.

Cuando noto la presencia de su esposa fue directo hasta ella y le planto un beso en los labios, tomo la maleta que estaba en el suelo y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente, por debajo del cuerno, y hablo, al acercarse a las yeguas, estas pudieron ver una particularidad en los ojos del semental: las pupilas estaban ligeramente alargadas, como las pupilas de un felino.

-Debo partir inmediatamente, pero no se preocupen, estaré bien. -la voz del semental no reflejaba ningún sentimiento o emoción, salvo por un toque de tranquilidad con el cual buscaba calmar a las yeguas que tenía en frente de el -Volveré en un par de días, quizá tres como máximo.  
-¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué debes llevar la armadura y tu arma? -Rarity estaba preocupada, aunque su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación, su voz la delataba por completo.  
-No puedo hablar mucho del tema, aunque si lo que pienso se ve confirmado, serán avisadas por Twilight lo más inmediatamente posible. -sin decir más palabras abrazo a su hija y esposa, dándoles un último beso a cada una, en los labios a Rarity y en la mejilla a Anya.

Luego de la despedida, Alvar salió y bajo un árbol cercano ya lo esperaban sus hermanas, ambas con armaduras similares a la del semental, a excepción de las singulares hombreras.  
Estaban listos para partir, momentos antes de irse Anya salió para despedirse de su padre con un movimiento de la mano, el cual fue respondido de igual manera por parte de su padre y tías. Momentos después presencio por primera vez a su padre usar magia, aquel semental que acostumbraba a hacer las cosas sin magia y sin volar. El cuerno gris de su padre se cubrió con un aura negra e instantes después su padre junto a sus tías fueron cubiertas por un fuego negro, dejando solamente en su lugar un circulo negro en el suelo.

La joven alicornio se quedó unos segundos más viendo al lugar en el que momentos antes estaba su padre y sus tías. Una de las cosas que aprendió de su padre fue el no depender totalmente de la magia y/o alas, entonces, ¿cuál sería el motivo para usarla ahora? Supuso que sería algo importante como para usarla -no recordaba algún momento el que lo haya visto volando o usando algún hechizo por más sencillo que este fuera-. Fue donde estaba su madre, la encontró tomando una taza de té, y le empezó a hacer preguntas, como cualquier chico o chica hace a alguno de sus padres para saber más del pasado que tuvieron juntos. De lo que la unicornio color malvavisco le dijo, prácticamente todo le pareció irrelevante menos aquel incidente que sucedió poco después de la llegada de su padre al pueblo. Cuando pidió más detalles a su madre, esta se fue poniendo como pretexto su trabajo con una nueva línea de ropa.

Otro de los rasgos que heredó de su padre fue una fuerte curiosidad. Fue hasta la biblioteca donde espero encontrar a su maestra. Afortunadamente así fue. Ahora que Twilight se convirtió en alicornio le fue otorgado el título de princesa. "_Racismo, así es como lo veo,_ -recordó la forma en la que su padre había tomado la noticia hace varios años- _digo, __¿__por qué cuernos esperar hasta que le aparecieran alas? Celestia más que nadie conoce el potencial de Twilight, no veo por qué se esperó tanto tiempo._"

Cuando la recientemente proclamada princesa de Equestria abrió la puerta de la biblioteca se le veía ligeramente aturdida y completamente desarreglada. Un pequeño vistazo al interior le dejo ver un montón de libros regados, su intuición hizo el resto.

-¿Problemas con los libros? -pregunto juguetonamente Anya.  
-Sí. Problemas con los libros. -contesto molesta Twilight -Adelante, pasa.

En cuanto entraron a la biblioteca Twilight fue directamente a su habitación. Cuando regreso tenia puesta una falda negra que le cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas y una blusa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo, tenía la crin húmeda y se la iba peinando en una cola de caballo.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a levantar este desorden? -pidió amablemente la alicornio morada.  
-Claro. Por cierto, ¿y Spike? -dijo al momento de agacharse para tomar unos cuantos libros.  
-Salió de viaje junto a Applebloom, ¿por qué la pregunta? No creo que hayas venido solo por Spike, no quiero recordarte que está comprometido. -en la voz de Twilight había un tono acusador al que Anya se explicó lo mejor que pudo.  
-Descuida maestra...  
-Recuerda que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de formalidades. -interrumpió Twilight.  
-Lo siento Twilight. Como decía, no eh venido por eso, además no me siento atraída por él, solo lo veo como mi tío. -del suelo recogió un libro de biología al cual hojeo desinteresadamente.  
-¿Entonces? -pregunto curiosa la alicornio mayor.  
-Es que... bueno... -Anya buscaba la forma de decírselo, pero como no la encontró se lo dijo de manera directa (otro rasgo de su padre) -Hoy vi por primera vez a papa usar magia, y como sentí algo extraño al verlo, pues quise hablarlo contigo porque, bueno, eres una experta en el tema y... -dejo de hablar cuando volteo a ver a Twilight y vio que estaba totalmente seria.  
-Lo siento, ese es un tema para clases avanzadas. -sentencio Twilight.  
-¿Por qué? ¿A caso él te dijo que no me lo dijeras? ¿A caso hay algo malo que no quiere que sepa? Tal vez si le pregunto a mama ella me diga algo. -dejo el libro en uno de los muebles y fue directo a la puerta con la intención de interrogar a su madre, pero fue detenida antes de que abriera la puerta.  
-¡Espera! -Anya se giró lentamente con expresión dudosa -Tu madre no sabe mucho al respecto. Las únicas que podrían explicarte esto son las princesas y yo, así que supongo que será mejor que hablemos antes de que hagas una tontería, así que siéntate. -Twilight le indico el sofá con la mano y cuando Anya estuvo sentada ella fue a sentarse a un lado suyo.  
-¿Por qué tan seria? -pregunto al ver el rostro de su maestra -Tengo el presentimiento de que sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme va a ser algo no tan agradable o bueno.  
-Efectivamente. -Añadió Twilight con seriedad -Por lo delicado del tema no entrare en detalles, así que las dudas que tengas al final deberás aclararlas con tu padre. -Anya asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza -Como te habrás dado cuenta, ni tu padre ni tus tías son... digamos ordinarios. -La cara de Anya era de confusión -Los tres emanan una considerable cantidad de caos comparados con los ponis promedio, en especial tu padre.  
-¿A que te refieres con que emanan caos? -pregunto confundida la joven alicornio.  
-Te recuerdo que algunas cosas las debes hablar con tu padre. -hablo tajantemente Twilight a lo que Anya asintió de nuevo con un movimiento de cabeza -Como decía, quien más caos emana es tu padre, lo suficiente como para liberar a Discord con solo pararse frente a él. De hecho, tú y tus hermanas también emanan caos, pero no tanto como Alvar o sus hermanas. Ahora, hablando de la magia, pues te lo diré tal como es. Tu padre usa magia negra. -la cara de Anya era de sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y la boca estaba entre abierta y le temblaba el labio inferior.  
-C-como que magia negra... ¿no me digas que él es...?  
-Por favor no te hagas ideas equivocadas, él no es malvado ni nada por el estilo. -Interrumpió Twilight de nuevo.  
-¿Pero, como es que el usa ese tipo de magia?  
-Esa es otra pregunta que debes formularle a tu padre.  
-Solo espero aguantar hasta que regrese. -suspiro resignada. Aun sin saberlo, había escuchado mucho de su maestra. Como vio que no había nada más que hacer ahí, se despidió y partió de regreso a casa.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca vio que casi anochecía así que apretó el paso para no preocupar a su madre más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras regresaba a casa recordó todos los buenos momentos con su padre. Siempre la protegía, aunque en algunas ocasiones se tornaba un tanto sobre protector. Le parecía guapo, y mucho, cosa que le pareció normal debido a la relación padre-hija que llevaban, después de todo creía que cualquier chica consideraría atractivo a su propio padre, ¿cierto? A diferencia de su madre, él se veía muy joven, cualquiera diría que no tenía más de veinticinco años. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo como para poder ser escuchada, una voz le susurraba que había algo más que solo el amor que una hija siente por su padre, algo prohibido. Para bien o para mal, ella sentía una clase de atracción a lo prohibido, pero lo que esa vocecilla le decía iba más allá de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Lentamente la voz adquiría fuerza hasta que entendió aquellas palabras. Le decían que...  
Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Era su madre quien le hablaba. Se le veía un poco preocupada, cosa que no favorecía mucho a su rostro pues hacia más notables las pequeñas arrugas que se asomaban -tener poco más de cuarenta años y tener la sensualidad de una yegua de treinta era digno de admirarse-, así que le conto una verdad a medias.

-Anya, me tenías preocupada. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? -la preocupación era más que obvia en la voz de la modista.  
-Perdón mama, estuve en la biblioteca leyendo una novela que había dejado pendiente, además de que ayude a Twilight a acomodar los libros. -esa media verdad fue suficiente para tranquilizar a la unicornio así que no le dieron las vueltas al asunto.

Entraron, y luego de una cena ligera cada una fue directo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Anya estuvo sola, aquella voz regreso con la misma intensidad de antes. Se tumbó en su cama boca arriba y se cubrió la cara intentando ahogar aquella voz que la hartaba, pero que tenía un ápice de verdad. Soltó un resoplido frustrada y se destapo la cara.  
Su mano derecha descendió hasta su virgen entrepierna e introdujo un dedo, luego otro más. Su mano izquierda fue a parar hasta su pecho, se levantó la blusa y se aferró a su seno, que si bien aún le faltaba mucho para compararse con los de su madre o los de sus tías Illya e Iris, tenían un tamaño decente. El ritmo con el que sus dedos entraban y salían fue en aumento y con su otra mano pellizcaba su endurecido pezón. De su boca escapaban ligeros gemidos que ella intentaba detener.

Su mente voló hasta la primavera del año pasado. Aquel día había salido temprano de las clases con Twilight y no sintió deseos de perderse en el parque como solía hacerlo por lo que fue directo a casa. Cuando llego, la planta baja estaba inusualmente callada. Cerca de las escaleras estaba la camisa que ese día su padre llevaba puesta, más le restó importancia argumentando que el también había llegado temprano, se encontró solo en casa y se desvistió camino al baño. Cuando subió por completo las escaleras encontró el resto de la ropa de su padre regada por el pasillo, pero también encontró la ropa de su madre. Siguiendo el rastro de ropas llego a la habitación de sus padres. Conforme avanzaba, escuchaba con mayor claridad los gemidos de ambos. Al llegar a la puerta se topó con que estaba entre abierta. Lentamente la abrió, lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue el fuerte olor a sexo que inundaba el aire y los gemidos y gritos de placer de su madre. Lo segundo fue la imagen de sus padre haciendo el amor, ella en cuatro en frente de ella, y el penetrándola por detrás mientras estrujaba uno de sus senos y a la vez le mordía el cuello.  
Debido al impacto de ver tal acto, se quedó en esa posición ya que su cuerpo no respondía. Sin cerrar los ojos espero a que alguno de los dos -si no es que los dos- le gritase para que los dejara, pero tal grito jamás llego, y supuso que estarían más concentrados en ellos mismos que en la curiosa puberta que los había estado observando por espacio de media hora.  
Cuando vio que acabaron, bajo silenciosamente, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió y la cerro dando un fuerte impulso para alertar a los adultos de su presencia. Espero cerca de cinco minutos y vio bajar a sus padres como si no sospecharan absolutamente nada, cenaron en familia como era costumbre y se fueron a dormir fingiendo que nada de eso había ocurrido. Una hora después de haberse acostado, Anya escucho de nuevo los gemidos de su madre, solo que ahora se escuchaban ahogados. Y ella se masturbo por primera vez, pensando en todo lo que había visto.

Luego de repasar meticulosamente el recuerdo de aquel día, todo lo que ahora sucedía cobro sentido, absolutamente todo, desde por qué se mostraba tímida y se sonrojaba cada vez que su padre le llamaba "pastelito", hasta aquella vez que se descubrió a si misma masturbándose pensando en su padre. Ahora todo era muy claro y endemoniadamente sencillo: ella lo deseaba, de la misma manera en que lo descubrió poseyendo a su madre. Lo deseaba de una manera lujuriosa, carente de toda clase de amor paterno.


End file.
